Couleur sang
by BlackLily1666
Summary: Hermione est perdu. Elle ne sais plus si elle aime ou non Ron. c'est nul je sais... aller le lire !
1. Balade dans les nuages

Chapitre 1 : Couleur sang  
  
Au loin, dans un parc, on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille avec des cheveux long , brillant et châtain. Un sourire radieux et des yeux vert éblouissant. Elle portait une robe blanche qui tombait sur son corps . Derrière elle on apercevait deux garçons grand et séduisant. Un avait des cheveux roux, un regard absent et tenait dans sa main une réglisse a moitié manger et parlait avec l'autre jeune homme. Le second était lui aussi grand et avait les cheveux brun foncé en bataille. Il avait une cicatrice sur le front et avait des yeux vert magnifique. L'homme au cheveux brun balançait la jeune fille qui riait d'excitation. C'est personne là-bas joyeux n'était autre que ; Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. Il avait passer tout l'été chez Ron , au terrier.  
  
- Alors Hermi, tu aime te balancer ?

- Oui ! j'adore !

- Tu a l'air complètement folle ! dit Ron

- Ah Ah Ah ! je rit ! moi au moins je m'amuse Mêêêsieur Weasley !  
  
Harry baissa les yeux un moment en signe de désespoir... c'était leur 100ieme disputes ! mais Harry était tellement préoccuper par ses pensée qu'il ne pensa plus a la balançoire et reçut celle-ci en plein nez ! sur le choque Harry tomba par terre et en gémissant de douleur. Les deux autre se tordait de rire . Ron était devenu écarlate et riait a s'en décroché la mâchoire. Hermione elle avait sauter de la balançoire et se mit a genou devant Harry et se retenait de toute ses force pour ne pas rire. Alors elle vit que Harry saignait du nez...  
  
- Harry ! est-ce que ca va ? tu... tu a reçut ma balançoire sur le nez ?

- Oui ! et sa fait très mal !  
  
La jeune fille ne pu retenir le fou rire et commença a rire comme une folle, Ron lui n'avait pas arrêter de rire il était maintenant bleu et était couché parterre et se tordait de rire.  
  
- Tu...tu.... C'EST TROP DRÔLE !!! HA HA HA !! laissa échapper Ron

Arrête de rire Ron ! cette putain de balançoire ma pété le nez !

- Oui... d'accord j'arrête de rire....  
  
Et Ron aidé d'Hermione aida Harry a se lever. Et il partir vers la maison de Ron pour se calmer un peu .  
  
Arriver a la maison, Ron Prit un linge et le mouilla pour ensuite le donner a Harry qu'il puissent enlever le sang qui était sur sa figure. Madame Weasley entra donc dans la pièce et vit Harry qui saignait alors elle se précipita sur lui et cria ;  
  
- OH MON DIEU ! QU'EST QU'IL TES ARRIVER MON PETIT !

- Arrête maman ! il a juste manger une balançoire sur le nez !

- Mais... tu va bien Harry ?

- Oh oui je vais bien... j'ai juste ... mal au nez !

- Alors tu peux venir joué au Quiditch ?  
  
Les quatre personne se retournèrent et virent Fred et George qui était habiller de vêtement de Quiditch et balai en main .  
  
- Alors ? tu veux venir faire un peu de Quiditch ?

- Ouais ! j'arrive .  
  
Peu de temps après toute la famille Weasley étai dehors et regardait Ron , Fred, George et Harry faire du Quiditch. Hermione était assis au coté de Ginny et regardait les joueur se passer le ballon. Après un certain temps les deux filles, Ginny et Hermione, était tanné de regarder les garçons alors Elle commencèrent a parler.  
  
- Hermione Je peux te poser une toute petite question ?

- Oui ! bien sur ! Comment trouve tu Ron ?  
  
Cette question, elle ni avait jamais pensé, comment elle trouvait Ron? Elle détourna le regard et Regarda dans le ciel Ron qui jouait avec ces frères et Harry. Il était beau, oui ! même très beau ! les entraînement de Quiditch l'avait bien réussit ! Il était musclé, même très musclé ! ses cheveux roux en bataille était doux, et sentait bon. C'est yeux était tout simplement éblouissent ! Il avait toujours une odeur de gâteau collé a lui.  
  
- Euhm... comment dire ? Il est .... Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ca ?

- Ben... parce que ...  
  
Mais Ginny ne pu finir ca phrase car, Fred qui avait tomber de son balai avait atterri juste devant eux. Il semblait inconscient .Madame Weasley partit appeler Messieurs Weasley qui était monter en haut pour aller chercher de la limonade. Hermione se précipita sur Fred et passa ca main douce sur son front en lui demandant si il allait bien . Il lui sourit et mit sa main sur celle d'Hermione  
  
- Fred ? ou a tu mal ?

- A... A la jambe

- Quel jambe ?

- Celle ...celle la  
  
Fred montra du regard la jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Entre temps toute la famille et amis c'était rassembler autour de Fred.  
  
Ron regardait Fred avec un regard noir, parce que Il tenait la main d'Hermione et il semblait aimer cela. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il sentait de la jalousie, mais a cette instant ce qu'il voulait faire c'était d'arraché la main de Fred .  
  
Fred avait remarquer que son frère le regardait ainsi et sourit. Il voulait le mettre en colère alors il seras la main d'Hermione plus fort et lui dit;  
  
- Hermione... j'ai mal

- Oui je sais ... qu'est ce que tu veux que je face Fred ?

- Approche toi de moi ... silteplait...  
  
Et ses se qu'elle fit. Fred regarda Ron qui était rouge et avait un regard noir, Fred sourit et il fit le signe a Hermione de se rapprocher de lui. Ron n'en pouvait plus... il devait intervenir ! mais comment ?  
  
- 'mione... peux tu m'aider a me lever ?

- Oui bien sur...  
  
Elle le prit dans ces bras et elle le seras dans ces bras pour qu'il se lève. A cette instant Madame Weasley arriva avec Messieurs Weasley et il virent que Fred et Hermione était assez proche donc il la laissèrent l'emmener a la cuisine. Ron était fou de rage , il s'avait que son frère faisait ca juste pour l'énerver. Il n'allais pas a la cuisine mais dans ca chambre et on ne le revit plus de toute la soirée. Fred se remit bien il passa la soirée a l'extérieur assis sur une chaise avec Hermione et Harry venait le voir de temps en temps.  
  
- Alors ? la jambe ? elle va comme sur des roulette ? dit Harry.

- A.. oui elle va mieux...

- Mais Hermione je peux te demander de partir je voudrait parler a Fred ?

- AAAAA oui bien sur !  
  
Elle partit et alla voir Ginny qui riait a voir George se lancer le ballon tout seul...  
  
- Pourquoi tu fait ca a Ron ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- De te tenir avec Hermione comme ca ! tu sais que Ron l'aime !

- Je le sais ! j'aime le voir frustrer !

- Mais tu ne le frustre pas ! tu lui fait de la peine !

- Il a mal la ... A oui ? je ne pensait pas ca... je .. je ....

- Oui ! je vient d'aller le voir... il ne veux rien m'avouer mais... ca se voit !

- Ouais... il l'aime.. tout le monde le sais sauve lui et 'mione ! Mais tu peux arrêter ?

- Oui d'accord... je vais arrêter  
  
Harry fit un signe a Hermione de revenir et Harry partit voir George qui jouait tout seul.  
  
- Hermione ? comment trouve tu Ron ?

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ca !

- Ben... comme ca ! comment tu le trouve ?

- Beau... très beau...

- Beau ?alors tu l'aime ?

- Non ! Fred ! c'est mon meilleur ami ! il est juste... beau !  
  
Fred la regarda d'une drôle manière et dit :  
  
- Oui bon... Quoi ? qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Vous vous aimez ca se voit ! vous...

- FRED ! non ! je ne l'aime ... pas !  
  
Fred la regarda encore d'une drôle de manière et croisa les bras en signe de désapprobation.  
  
- Oui d'accord... il est beau mais... non.. je ne... Fred ? je l'aime ?

- Oui... tu l'aime et tu est la seul a ne pas le savoir...

- Merci... mais n'en parle a personne d'accord ?

- Oui.. très bien... mais tu va aller le dire a Ron ?

- Je devrait ?

- Bien sur ! lui aussi il t'aime !

- Pas pour l'instant d'accord ?

- Bien... mais si tu veux des conseille ! super Fred est la !

- Merci Fred !  
  
Et elle le seras dans ses bras et a cette instant Ron sortit dehors et la première chose qu'il vit est l'image de Fred et Hermione entrain de s'enlacer... Hermione qui vit Ron lâcha imidiatement Fred et dit  
  
- Ron ! je ... je c'est pas ce que tu croit  
  
- Ron regarda Fred avec un regard de désespoir  
  
- Ron tu sais bien que Hermione et moi on est...  
  
Il ne pu finir ca phrase car Ron avait déjà tourner les talon et retourna dans ca chambre les poing serr  
  
- Il vaudrait mieux que tu aille le voir Hermy...

- Oui... c'est vrai...je revient  
  
Et elle parti en direction de la chambre de Ron. Elle monta les escalier et elle tourna a gauche et arriva devant la porte. Elle était très nerveuse, si il ne lui pardonnait pas ? elle prit son courage a deux main et ouvrit la porte le plus délicatement possible. Elle dit en rentrant;  
  
- R...Ron ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? tu voudrait pas rejoindre ton petit Fred ? tu avait l'air bien dans ces bras non tu...

- RON ! arrête ! je n'aime pas Fred ! Il ma aider a comprendre certaine chose et j'ai voulu le remercier et en aucun cas je...

- Mais pourtant tu avait l'air bien ! tu a l'air a aimer ca quand il te prend dans ces bras non ?

- Je te dit que je ne l'aime pas ! et pourquoi tu t'en fait t'en pour moi ?

- Parce que ... je.. j'en sais rien moi !

- Alors arrête de t'en faire ! je ne l'aime pas ! j'aime...  
  
- Hermione mit ca main sur ca bouche et regrettait d'avoir dit ca.  
  
- Tu ... tu aime quelqu'un ?

- Non... enfin oui mais...

- Et... qui est t'il  
  
- A cette instant Madame Weasley rentra et dit :  
  
- Jus de citrouille !!! qui veux du jus de citrouille ????

- Moi j'en veux bien dit Hermione avec joie de n'être pas oublier de dire a Ron qu'elle l'aimait en fait.  
  
Madame Weasley sortit de la pièce et Hermione regarda Ron et dit :  
  
- A plus tard Ron...  
  
Et elle sortit de la pièce en compagnie de son jus de citrouille frais. Elle descendit l'escalier et sortit dehors. Elle vu Ginny et George parler ensemble et Harry qui volait sur son balai tout tranquillement avec un livre en main , Fred lui était assit sur une chaise et regardait le sol et avais le teint rouge. Elle alla d'abord en dessous du balai d'Harry et cria :  
  
- Est ce que tu est confortable pour lire comme ca ?

- Hein ? quoi ??  
  
Il regarda autour de lui et regarda en dessous de lui et vit Hermione et dit :  
  
- Hermione !!! attend je vais descendre de la haut.

- Ha ! oui d'accord  
  
Il descendit un peu et se mit a la hauteur de d'Hermione et lui dit tout doucement :  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a pour m'interrompre dans ma lecture ?

- Oh ! je suis désoler Harry... mais j'aimerais que tu m'emmène faire un tour a balai ca me ferais du bien... tu veux bien ?

- Mais bien sur ! monte !  
  
- Et c'est se qu'elle fit.  
  
- Et ou mademoiselle veux aller ?

- Le plus haut et le plus loin possible...

- Dans les nuages ca te dit ?

- Oh ! oui Harry... ca serais magnifique !

- Alors en route vers les nuages !  
  
Il s'envolèrent de plus en plus haut. Hermione qui était un peu fatigué alors elle entoura Harry de ses bas et déposa sa tête sur le dos de Harry.  
  
- Qu'est qu'il y a Hermione ?

- Je sais pas... je me sens bizarre...

- Est-ce que c'est a propos de Ron ?

- Oui... je ... je pense que je l'aime Harry...  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire et il entrèrent dans une épaisse couche de ouate, on aurais dit du lait qui flottait. Hermione tendit le bras et essaya de prendre cette ouate et sourit . Quand il surmontèrent les nuages il vient le soleil , une immense étoile jaune au rayons éblouissant. C'était magnifique, mais a force de regarder le soleil il commençais a avoir mal au yeux alors il redescendit vers le sol en continuant de parler. Arriver au Terrier tout le monde était rentrer et il faisait nuit. Alors il e posèrent en douceur et rentrèrent en silence bras dessous bras dessus. Arriver dans la cuisine il montèrent l'escalier et arriver en haut, il s'enlacèrent et se dirent bonne nuit avant daller dans leur chambre pour se coucher. Quand Hermy rentra dans sa chambre ou était couché Ginny elle prit dans ses bagage sa nuisette la mit avant de se coucher et a rêver sur sa journée. Le lendemain matin elle se fit réveiller par Ginny qui la poussa en dehors de son lit et criait :  
  
- Hermione Hermione !!!

- Mais quoi !

- Harry ! sa cicatrice ! Elle saigne !

- Quoi ? mais comment ca ??  
  
Et les deux jeune fille partirent en courant vers le salon et se qu'elles virent les terrifia...  
  
A suivre !!!! alors sil vous plaît faites moi le plus de review !!!!!


	2. Mauvaise rencontre

Avant de commencer ma fic je voudrait dire merci a tout le monde qui mon envoyer de review c'est vraiment apprécier !!! Ca fait vraiment plaisir qu'on aime ma fic et sa m'incite a continuer !!!! comme : Larme de pluie , Selphie !!!  
  
Désoler d'avance pour les nom d'animaux magique inventer.... : S  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
( bon ma faire comme .... Un rappelle de l'autre chapitre : )  
  
... Se que virent Hermione et Ginny les terrifia. Tout le monde était blanc d'horreur et se tenait loin de Harry tout en le fixant , apport Fred qui était assis sur le divan le regard vide , traumatiser. Hermione regarda au sol et vit Harry couché en étoile sur le sol et avait l'air d'un bout de bacon dans un poêle. Il était s'en connaissance et blanc comme un drap et sa cicatrice saignait abondamment. Ses ongle rentrer dans le tapis comme si il souffrait le martyre, il arrachait du tapis avec ses main crispé de douleur. Ginny en voyant Harry tomba sur le sol et commença a pleuré. Hermione qui elle était elle aussi blanche comme la neige ( nda : ben... pas quand un chien passe par la et qui se lâche.... Lol) se précipita sur Harry et demanda a George de tenir les bras de Harry pendant que elle lui tenait les bras. Elle tourna la tête a gauche d'un coup bref et ordonna a Madame Weasley d'aller chercher une serviette humides et sa baguette magique. Elle tourna la tête encore plus brusquement cette fois si et dit a Ron d'aller appeler Dumbeldor le plus vite possible. Pendant se temps Hermione pensa... elle avait lu un livre sur les traumatisme de magie mais qui pouvait bien lui avoir fait temps de mal en même temps ? Qu'un seul nom lui vin en tête . Se nom craint par tous la fit crier de peur :  
  
- Oh non !! Harry !! répond moi Harry !! Messieurs Weasley dirent a tout le monde de prendre leur baguette magique et de s'en aller au chemin de traverse !! Il est ici !! ici !!! vous devez partir ! prenez Ginny avec vous et je vais rester ici pour tenir Harry avant que Dumbeldor arrivent , maintenant partez vite !!  
  
Cinq minute plus tard tout le monde était partit avec leur baguette au chemin de traverse par le cheminer. Dumbeldor n'était toujours pas arriver et Harry grondait sur le sol autant que il y a 10 minutes. Hermione essayait de penser quoi faire mais elle n'y arrivait pas , elle était trop occuper a tenir Harry. Elle avait voulu lancer sur Harry le sort : imobilus. Mais il ne marchait pas sur se genre de situation. Soudain les lumières s'éteignirent et se rallumèrent simultanément quatre fois de suite. La terre trembla et le cadre sur le mur de la famille Weasley tomba avec fracas sur le sol. Elle leva la tête devant elle et vit deux ombre, une petite et grassouillette et l'autre grande et très mince. Elle avait de la misère a voir parce que le cadre avait tellement soulever de poussière en tombant qu'il c'était former une sorte de brouillard. Elle entendait des marmonnement... des genre de formule magique. Elle regarda Harry et vit que le sang qui coulait n'était plus rouge.. mais bien noir ! c'était un très mauvais signe. Elle prit a baguette et dit : Débrouillardoum et une partit de la poussière se dissipa et laissa voir un homme qu'elle avais déjà vu... mais oui ! cette alurent crispé , soumit. On aurais dit un rat mais.... En plus gros... Peter Pettigrow !!Il était habiller de chandail beige sale et un pantalon vert kaki... elle ne voyait pas plus que ca Et l'autre ? elle ne l'avais jamais vu. Elle en avais entendu parler par contre . Cette silhouette maléfique, le visage plat comme une assiette sans humeur , sans âme... Il était vêtu d'une cape noire cendre et avait des yeux rouge. Son souffle saccadé ressemblait au souffle de l'enfer. Voldemort était devant elle et devant Harry et il voulait les tuer... Soudain, Peter avança plus près deux et siffla entre ses dent   
  
- Bonjour les enfant ...

- Fait se que tu a à faire Peter

- Oui maître....  
  
Peter sortit de son pantalon , un couteau plus gros que la tête d'Hermione. et avança vers Hermione cette lame aussi tranchante que les dent d'un Hippogriffe. Hermione cria et ferma les yeux avant de se baisser et de prendre Harry par la cous. Harry bougeait autant et saignait de plus en plus. Peter approcha encore une fois la lame de couteau d'Hermione et fit une entaille dans le bras d'Hermione elle sentit la lame glacé rentrer dans son bras, le métal avait presque toucher un muscle , mais avant que Peter ne puisent y arriver , Son maître tendit sa baguette vers Harry et Hermione et dit :  
  
- Avada Keda...  
  
Mais il ne pus finir l'incantation maudite . Une énorme bouffé de lumière rentra dans la pièce et fit perdre l'équilibre a Voldemort. Hermione qui souffrait énormément tourna sa tête en arrière et vit Un homme grand au yeux bleu comme l'océan avec une barbe longue jusqu'au genou, avec un chapeau et une veste assortit vert forêt. Hermione le reconnu et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de dire :  
  
- Professeur Dumbeldor... nous somme sauver....

- Voldemort !! Je t'interdit de toucher a ses enfant !!

- Comment feras tu pour m'arrêter ?

- En fessant ca  
  
Il fit un geste brusque avec sa main et un jet noir et rouge sortit de sa baguette et toucha Voldemort en plain cœur. Le jet de couleur était tellement puissant que Voldemort tomba par terre et Peter Petigrow s'enfuiya en courant. Dumbeldor dit a Hermione de se tasser sur le coter et de s'enlever de sur Harry. ( nda : on pense pas croche sil vous plaît !) Et il lança un sort a Harry qui le fit arrêter de saigner et qui le fit arrêter de bouger dans tout les sens comme ca. Voldemort se releva et partit en courant. Dumbeldor se pencha au dessus d'Hermione et dit :  
  
- Mises Granger aller vous bien ?

- Mon.... Mon bras il on voulu le transpercer...

- Je vais arranger ca en vous amenant a l'hôpital St-Mangouste.

- Bien professeur...  
  
Et elle tombât sans connaissance. Dumbeldor prit Harry et Hermione dans ses bras et les emmena en transplanant a St-Mangouste. Dumbeldor arriva devant une infirmière en transplanant se qui fit sortirent cri de l'infirmière et elle dit :  
  
- AAAAAAAH !!! Oh mon dieu Messieurs Dumbeldor vous m'avez fait peur... mais qu'est qui est arriver a ses pauvre enfant ?

- Il on fait connaissance d'un vieille ennemi... Il sont mal en point alors sil vous plaît faite de votre mieux pour les guérir !

- Bien sur ! Mais qui est-ce ?

- Hermione Granger et Harry...Harry Potter

- A mon dieu Harry Potter , Je vais les emmener dans une chambre et demander a se qu'un médecin arrivent le plus vite possible ! pendant se temps aller remplir le formulaire a l'entrer sil vous plaît...

- Bien sur vous viendrez m'avertir quand je pourrai aller voir ses deux petit

- Aucun problème.  
  
Et sur ceci L'infirmière fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette deux lit et coucha les deux jeune sur ceux-ci. Et demanda a une autre infirmière de l'aider a l'emporter dans une chambre et partit. Dumbeldor s'en alla remplir les formulaires requit.  
  
Pendant se temps au chemin de traverse :   
  
La famille Weasley s'était rejoint au chaudron baveur et s'était assis a une table pour six et avait commander de la bière au beurre pour tout le monde et Fred et Ron parlait ensemble :  
  
- Ron pour la 34567 fois je te dit que je n'aime pas Hermione !

- Mais dit moi pourquoi alors tu la serré dans tes bras ? - Parce que je les aider a découvrir quelque chose et elle était contente alors elle ma serrer dans ses bras pour me remercier !!

- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit que tu lui a fait réaliser quelque chose ?? Et qu'est qu'elle est aller faire avec Harry sur son tour de balai HEIN !!!

- Il on parler... il on parler Ron

- Mais de quoi !! je suis tanner ! je veux savoir de quoi !

- Je ne peux rien dire quand maman va recevoir des nouvelle de Harry et Hermione on va pouvoir aller les voir et savoir toute l'histoire ! ne t'inquiète d'on pas ! ta bien aimer va bien !

- Comment ca ma bien aimer !!!!!! je ne l'aime.. pas!!!

- Bien sur Ron et moi je suis Un Hippogriffe avec des ailes et des lunettes de moldu ?

- Ah ! bien Fred tu m'apprend bien des chose aujourd'hui ??

- RON ! avoue une fois pour toute que tu l'aime !

- NON !! NON NON ET NON !!!

- Mais pourquoi ??? tu a l'air tellement a l'aimer! tu te sens tellement mal quand tu est avec elle ! Et tu est rouge comme un Scrout a pétard avant qu'il explose !

- Tu la dévore des yeux et tu sens ses cheveux quand elle a le dos tourné...

- Comment tu sais ca toi !

- Je voit tout ! tout apseulument tout ! alors tu l'aime Ron.

- Je... j'ai fait ca moi ? j'aime Hermione ?

- Et oui Ron et tout le monde le sais !  
  
Ron regarda Fred avec l'air horrifier et en un quart de seconde il était devenu plus blanc et honteux que n'importe qui !  
  
- Tout le monde le sais en plus !

- Et ouais ! pauvre petit frère ! donc tu va aller parler a Hermione ?

- Hé ! WOW ! je vient d'apprendre après tout le monde en plus que je l'aimais alors on se calme et on se prend pas pour un Éxélérious OK ??? ( nda : Éxélérious... j'ai rien trouver de mieux pour un animal magique qui va super vite... dsl !!! ; P )

- D'accord !!! mais tu va aller lui parler...... un jour ?

- Je sais pas sûrement... je devrait ? qu'est ce que je vais lui dire ? comment je vais mit prendre ? et si elle veux pas je...

- ON SE CALME ! on respire par les deux trou de nez et on reeeeeeeellllaaaaaxxx !  
  
Ron ferma les yeux et respira profondément.  
  
- Tu va voir quand tu va lui parler sa va venir de la...  
  
Fred approcha ta main de Ron et la posa sur l'endroit ou était le cœur de celui-ci.  
  
- Merci Fred... et je peux savoir qu'es ce que tu a dit a Hermione pour qu'elle comprenne temps de chose ?

- Je....  
  
Fred ne pu finir sa phrase parce que Madame Weasley arriva devant eux et dit :  
  
- Nous avons eu des nouvelle de Hermione et de Harry !

- A oui ! Et comment ils vont ?

- Hermione a une très profonde coupure dans le bras et...  
  
Ron manqua de s'évanouir a entendre que Hermione allait mal , mais heureusement Fred arriva a le prendre sans trop bouger sa jambe qui était brisé et a coter sur une autre chaise.  
  
- Ron tout va bien ?

- A.... eeee oui... tout va bien... mais Harry il a quoi lui ?

- Harry a vraiment été touché par le sort encore inconnu que Vol.... vous – savez – qui... a lancer sur lui... Heureusement que Dumbeldor est arriver ! sinon Dieu seul sais qu'est ce qui leur serais arriver... On ne sais pas encore et il va être transférer a l'école a l'infirmerie et il va pouvoir être la près de vous... Hermione et Ron.

- Hermione ? Elle n'est plus a St-Mangouste ?

- Oui elle y est encore...et justement nous allons la voir maintenant ! alors préparer vous !  
  
30 minute plus tard il était tous rendu devant la vieille et supposément en rénovation boutique de linge qui servait d'entrer pour l'hôpital. ( nda : dsl... un peu de spoiler du tome 5... : S ) Madame Weasley dit a voix base au mannequin au sourcil décrocher qu'elle voulait voir Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Le mannequin fit un bref signe de tête et fit un signe Madame Weasley d'entrer. Il se prirent tous par la main et disparurent dans la vite. De l'autre coter de la vitre C'était immense et complètement blanc ! et devant eux il avais un comptoir des question et tous les six se dirigèrent vers la. Madame Weasley demanda a la secrétaire qu'elle était la chambre de Harry et Hermione et l'infirmière lui répondit :  
  
- Leur numéro de chambre est ... attendez... 666 !

- 666 ? ce n'est pas le chiffre du diable ca ?

- Et oui... il ne sont pas très chanceux ses petit la...  
  
Et tout le monde, Fred qui était en arrière qui se fessais supporter par George a cause de ca jambe casser vers la chambre 666. Quand Il arrivèrent devant, On pu lire sur la porte :  
  
S.V.P  
  
Un seul visiteur a la fois  
Merci  
  
St – Mangouste  
  
Madame Weasley soupira et se tourna devant Ron et dit :  
  
- Je pense que c'est a toi dit aller en premier Ron...  
  
Ron regarda Fred et rentra dans la pièce sombre. Elle était peinturer de bleu et vert et avais deux lit dans la pièce. Un pour Hermione et l'autre pour Harry. Une fenêtre en plein milieu du mur d'en face et deux table de chevet a coter de chaque lit. Sur la table de Hermione il y avais un vase de fleur Jaune , des marguerite plus précisément. Et sur la table de Harry il y avais ses lunette et un vase de fleur Blanche , des lys plus précisément. Ron se précipita sur Hermione qui dormait et se mit a genou devant le lit et prit la main d'Hermione et dit tout bas :

- Hermione ? tu va bien ? dit moi que tu va bien ?

- Ron ??... j'ai.. je m'excuse pour Fred.. je ne voulait pas te faire de peine et surtout moins que tu pense des chose qui ne sont pas.. je suis désoler...

- Chuuuuut repose toi ma petite 'mione... je suis la près de toi...  
  
Il lui sourit et quand elle ferma les yeux pour dormir un peu il alla voir Harry qui était juste a coté d'elle et dit :  
  
- Harry ? je te jure que nous allons trouver qui et pourquoi on t'a fait sa et qu'il va le payer cette enfant de pu...

- Ron ... surveille ton langage !...  
  
Une lueur de sourire se vit sur le visage de Harry. Sa cicatrice était maintenant noir et était enfler.  
  
- Tu sais que j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi et 'mione...

- Je sais Ron.. mais je vais bien.. juste un peu blanc et faible mais apport ca ! Je feel comme sur des roulette ! je te jure l'affaire est ketchup !  
  
Ron rit un peu et dit :  
  
- Au moins tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour !

- Et oui.. je ne l'es pas perdu ! et une chance aussi... mais dit moi Ron Hermione elle va bien ?

- Oh oui ! elle a mal au bras... mais elle va bien !

- Ron... n'a tu pas quelque chose a me dire...???

- A propos de quoi ?

- De tes nouveau sentiment ?

- Hermione ?

- Oui Hermione est-ce que tu a remarquer qu'elle que chose ?

- Oui... j'ai appris... après tout le monde bien sur... que j'aimais Hermione...  
  
Ron regarda derrière lui pour voir si Hermione dormait et qu'elle n'avais rien entendu et a son contentement elle dormait toujours. Il repris la conversation avec Harry :  
  
- Enfin Ron tu la remarquer...

- Oui...j'aimerais beaucoup lui parler mais j'en suis incapable, tu pourrais m'aider?

- Bien sur Ron mais je pense que maintenant je vais pas pouvoir..

- Oui je comprend ! mais quand tout ca va être fini... tu voudrais bien m'aider ?

- Bien sur grand chef !!!  
  
Les deux jeunes se mirent a rire.  
  
- Alors maintenant je suis vraiment désoler mais je vais faire comme Hermione et je vais me reposer d'accord ? et tu diras a tout le monde la bas que je vais bien et que j'ai juste un peu mal a ma cicatrice et que je suis vraiment très fatigué... d'accord ?

- Bien sur ! alors aurevoir...  
  
Il se retourna et déposa un petit et doux... innocent mais très agréable baiser sur le front d'Hermione. Il sourit se tourna vers Harry qui avais tout vu et lui sourit. Ron sortit et dit en premier a Madame Weasley :  
  
- Maman ! ne rentre pas ! Harry ma dit qu'il voulait dormir !

- Mais va t'il bien ? il a mal ?

- Non Ginny ! il n'a pas trop mal juste un peu et il voulait dormir..

- Et Hermione Ron dit George comment va t'elle ?  
  
Il avais l'air moquer dans sa voix et un sourire  
  
- Elle va très bien ! elle a juste vraiment mal au bras..

- Ah ! tu ne lui a rien dit de... personnelle ?

- George ! dit Ginny laisse Ron tranquille avec Hermione !

- Merci Ginny... ouais écoute la George ne te mêle pas de ma vie priver avec Hermione

- Comme elle est dans ta vie priver ?

- Non... non !!!! Elle n'est pas dedans! Je ne l'aime pas du tout d'accord !  
  
Fred regarda Ron comme si il avais fait l'erreur monumental qui ne devait apseulument pas faire. Ron regarda Fred d'une drôle de manière et compris... il se retourna et vit Hermione debout avec son bras dans un tissu et elle le regardait les yeux plein d'eau et la bouche entrouverte..  
  
- Comme ca je ne suis pas dans ta vie ?  
  
A SUIVRE !!!! alors envoyer moi des review sil vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiit !!!!!!


	3. Propus, Adara, Canopus et Procyon

Avant de commencer je voudrait encore remercier les review que j'ai reçu !!! comme :Jo Potter , Kimkase , Larme de pluie , Aragorn , La fille du 92 C'est vraiment très apprécier continuer comme ca !  
  
Excuser moi pour les nom d'animaux inventer ! et il y a des spoiler du tome 5 !!!  
  
Voilà ma fic :

-Comme ca je ne suis pas dans ta vie ? tu ne m'aime pas ?

-Hermione se n'est pas sa que j'ai voulu dire..

-Ronald Weasley je ne veux plus jamais te parler tu attend ? plus JAMAIS !! cria t'elle les dernier mot avec l'estomac noué et les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Ron baissa la tête, regarda Fred et Ginny puis s'en alla chez lui, au terrier. Après 1 semaine Harry pus aller comme tout les autres a l'école mais lui Il restait dans l'infirmerie et son amie Ron et Hermione lui rendait visite et lui expliquait qu'es qu'il avais fait en cours. Hermione avais reçu un sort pour soigner son bras et maintenant il allait super bien ! Depuis l'hôpital Hermione et Ron ne s'était pas adresser la parole, une seul fois... C'était le midi et Ron avais rejoins Harry a L'infirmerie et commençais a lui parler de tout et de rien et soudainement il interrompit une conversation sur le dernier match des poufsouffle contre les Serdaigle et dit :  
  
-3459123...

-Quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu dit Ron ?

-3459123 minute que je n'est pas parler a Hermione.. je n'en peux plus.. j'ai besoin de lui parler d'entendre sa voix près de moi... de la sentir...Harry j'en peux plus !  
  
Harry qui avais pris du mieux pouvais se mettre assis et bouger normalement mais Il avais trop de migraine soudaine pour reprendre les cours... alors il se mit assis sur son lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Ron qui s'était assis sur le lit de Harry et dit :  
  
Tu sais quoi Ron ? tu va aller me chercher dans la bibliothèque tu sais le livre... qui s'intitule : Comment montrer son amour incontesté...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu va bien voir ?

-Mais se livre la il est dans la section interdite ? comment je vais faire moi ? je suis pas un Invisibilos !!! ( nda : ivisibilos... animal qui se rend invisible...)  
  
Harry se leva un peu et pris en arrière de son oreiller sa cape d'invisibilité.  
  
-Comment tu pense que je sais qu'elle sont le plat de chaque jour ?

-Petit rebelle !

-Alors va prendre dans la section interdite se livre la et tu va comprendre comment te faire pardonner !  
  
Ron partit donc avec la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la section interdite mais quand il tourna le coin il ne vit ni moins que : rusard. Rusard se promenait en chantonnant des parole de vieux groupe magique. Mais il ne pu d'instiguer Ron Alors Le rouquin continua sa route vers la section interdite . Quand il arriva, il vit le livre en question. Il était immense ! Il était blanc et son titre était écrit en rouge alors Ron dit : minimalus.. et le livre se rapetissa pour être de la grosseur d'une carotte ! après avoir prit le livre il l'apporta a Harry , qui lui expliqua tout le plan.  
  
Hermione avait passer les dernière semaine dans son dortoir a pleuré et a déchiré des photo de elle et Ron . Et un beau jour Ginny rentra dans le dortoir et cria a Hermione :  
  
-Hermione !!!!!!!! Dans la grande salle !! il y a .. il y a !!!

-Il y a quoi dit Hermione sur un ton de désinvolte.

-DES ANGES !!!

-Quoi ? il y a quoi ?

-Des anges ! aller vient il demande a te voir !  
  
Hermione et Ginny se préciputaire a la grande salle pour voir que 4 Anges , Un grand et blond vêtu d'un chandail blanc et de pantalon blanc lui aussi . L'autre était une fille qui avait une magnifique chevelure blanche qui descendait jusqu'à ses fesse et portait une grande robe Bleu ciel assez serré qui se déposait bien sur ses forme. Le deuxième était un grand Brun musclé qui avait un chandail et un pantalon blanc lui aussi et la quatrième était une fille qui avais la chevelure rousse et une robe rouge qui brillait. Les quatre avait de magnifique ailles blanche gracieuse et des yeux bleu comme l'océan. Quand Ils virent Hermione Il s'élancèrent dans les air et se dirigèrent vers elle. Le grand Blond la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la grande porte et tourna pour aller vers l'extérieur. Dehors Le soleil brillait comme son premier jour et il n'y avais aucun nuages dans le ciel. Hermione tourna le regard et regarda le Blond et il lui dit :  
  
-Bonjour ! je m'appelle Procyon... je suis un Ange comme tu a remarquer

-Et moi c'est Canopus ! dit l'ange au cheveux Blanc.

-Et moi c'est Propus ! Bonjour ! Dit l'ange au cheveux Brun avec l'air le plus enjoué qu'elle n'est jamais vu.

-Finalement je suis Adara ! dit la rousse.

-Bonjour ! moi ... c'est Hermione ! vos nom se n'est que des nom d'étoile... je me trompe ?

-Bien sur que non ! dit Canopus Tu ne te trompe pas ! Il sont joli Hein ! elle la gratifia d'un sourire remplit de chaleur.

-Bien sur qu'il sont joli mais ou m'emmenez vous ? c'est tellement magnifique...

-La ou l'être qui t'aime le plus au monde te diras son amour. Dit Adara

-Mais qui ?..  
  
Procyon lui sourit et continua sa route. Tout les élève regardait dans le ciel et criait des : ohhhhh c'est magnifique ! ou des : C'est des Anges !!!!! Hermione regarda a sa droite et vit que les autre Ange la regardait comme si elle était une déesse. La chevelure de Canopus brillait comme des rayon des soleil et Elle regarda en bas et vit qui était rendu au dessus du lac. Elle eu un frisson, Procyon le remarqua et dit :  
  
-Dit Propus ! tu peux lui faire apparaître une cape ? elle a froid ...

-Mais bien sur dit Propus.  
  
Propus tendit la main vers Hermione et murmura des parole indescriptible et de gracieux filet argenter sortit de la main de celui-ci et se posa sur Hermione et forma une cape Blanche ,comme attache il y avais deux ailes en or.  
  
-Elle est belle non ? dit Adara c'est une cape spéciale Ange... quand tu a froid elle te réchauffe imidiatement et quand tu a chaud elle te refroidi.. elle garde la température de ton corps ou tu te sens mieux.

-Elle est fantastique ! pouraige la garder ?

-Bien sur !dit Propus dit toi que c'est un cadeaux d'un Ange tu va te sentir bien !

Il ria un peu et Procyon dit :

-Nous sommes rendu chère Hermione.  
  
Tout les anges déscendire et se posèrent au milieu d'un clairière remplit de fleur rouge et bleu, d'arbre et d'oiseaux qui gazouillait. Des tour blanche et des châteaux bleu et blanc en guise de maison. A Gauche il y avais un Châteaux plus grand que les autre avec 3 tour blanche qui touchait les nuages.  
  
-C'est le monde des Anges... Là-bas c'est notre Roi qui y habite, Polux dit Procyon en lâchant Hermione et en la laissant admirer le paysage.

-C'est tout simplement magnifique... elle se baissa et prit dans ca main une fleur Rouge et aspira son odeur pour ensuite la déposa sur son oreille.

-Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir amener ici mais... pourquoi ?  
  
Canopus fit signe a Hermione de regarder a sa droite. Elle regarda en effet a droite et vit un jeune homme grand roux qui était vêtu de chandail blanc et d'u simple jean. Ron Weasley était devant elle. Mais il lui avais temps fait de peine quelle lui lança un regard désespéré et tourna les talon avant de dire au anges :  
  
-Je ne veux pas rester ici sil vous plaît... Procyon Adara Propus Canopus ramener moi a Poudlard je vous en prix....

-Nous ne pouvons pas j'en suis désoler dit Adara Cette homme veux vous dires qu'elle que chose de très important.. mais pourquoi dont vous craignez cette homme ?

-Je ne le craint pas... je veux m'en éloigner le plus possible...

-Ne l'aimer vous don pas ? dit Canopus.

-Oui je l'aime... mais il ma fait terriblement mal... il ma fait vivre l'enfer dans mon cœur.. je le hais... je le hais...

-Ne craignez pas vos sentiment allez lui parler et ditent lui se que vous ressentez.. même dirent la plus petite peine vous feront du bien dit Procyon.

-Bien.. puissent qu'il le faut.. merci  
  
Hermione tourna les talon et alla rejoindre Ron. Quand Il la vit arriver Il lui tendit un bouquet de lys mauve et la gratifia d'un sourire remplit de honte et d'amour.

-Bonjour... par hasard des Anges mon dit qu'un certain Ronald Weasley voulait me dire quel que chose d'important... est-ce vrai ?

-Oui... et je voudrait le faire maintenant.. alors sil te plaît ne m'interromps pas...

-Bien sur va y..

-Bon.. je voudrait en premier te dire que la cape d'ange te va a ravir et ensuite.. te dire que je suis le plus grand des idiot... je ne voulait en aucun cas que tu pense que tu n'était pas dans ma vie, parce que tu y fait la majore partit. Tu a toujours été la pour moi quand j'en avais besoin... c'est sur on se chicanait a mainte reprise mais... dans mon cœur je n'est toujours ressentit qu'un seul... sentiment...  
  
Hermione regardait Ron comme si il n'y avais plus rien que lui et elle qui existait. Elle l'écoutait plus attentivement chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.  
  
-... et se sentiment est... l'amour... oui Hermione Granger... je... je t'aime...  
  
Une larme déssendit le long de la joue d'Hermione. Elle s'avança vers lui déposa le bouquet de fleur par terre et embrassa Ron . Le baisser fit voir des étoile au deux tourtereaux. C'était magnifique, Ron prit Hermione dans ses bras s'en se détacher du baiser et Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de Ron. Enfin le baiser fini, Ron dit :  
  
-Tu a aimer ta balade dans les bras d'un Ange ?

-J'ai adoré!! Et il très sympathique ! Si il n'aurais pas été la je n'aurais jamais pu aller te voir de là-bas...

-Comme ca tu voulait me fausser compagnie ?

-Ouais ! Et en beauté ! alors j'aimerais aller remercier Procyon Adara Canopus et Propus de leur aide...

-Procy quoi ? Adatara ? mais qui est-ce ?

-Les ange....  
  
Hermione et Ron allèrent voir Les Anges et leur dirent :  
  
-Je vous remercie... si vous n'auriez pas été la... juste les Ange serais qu'est ce qui se serais passer... opps.. vous êtes des anges... mais... je vous remercie amplement !

-Mais de rien ! tu a été très forte d'aller rejoindre Ron... alors pour notre gratitude nous t'offrons se pendentif... si tu a besoin d'aide... prend le entre tes doigt et pense fort a nous d'accord ?

-Mais bien sur. Et a oui vous saluerez pour moi votre Roi... Polux...  
  
Le pendentif était blanc et formait une sorte de spiral et il y avais une fleur de lys en plein milieu et de la poussière de diamant dessus. Sur se Procyon prit dans ses bras Hermione et Propus pris Ron et les ramenèrent au châteaux. Les anges les posèrent en dessous d'un saules pleureur et partirent mais avant cela il dirent a Hermione :  
  
-Dès que tu a besoin de nous... pour parler ou pour te secourirent nous seront toujours la... alors profite bien de ton pendentif ! dit Adara

-Merci infiniment ! et a bientôt j'espère ...  
  
Et il se laissèrent la dessus. Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le châteaux et en route Hermione demanda a Ron...  
  
-Comment a tu fait pour que des anges viennent me chercher a l'école ?

-Je suis aller chercher un livre dans la section interdite et Harry ma aider a faire le plan parfait !

-A oui ? et c'était qu'elle livre ?

-Comment montrer son amour incontesté....

-A oui ? je n'est pas lu se livre. Ses sur il était dans les section interdite....

-Mais l'important ses qu'on ses réconcilier...

-Oui !

-Alors tu est ma petite copine ?

-Oui bien sur !  
  
Arriver au châteaux , Ron demanda a sa nouvelle petite amie ...  
  
- Hermione ? tu pense que tu pourrais m'aider pour mon devoir de potion... disons que j'ai de la difficulté pur mélanger les bonne dose d'ingrédient...

- Bien sur je vais t'aider mais après avoir rendu visite a Harry et avoir manger d'accord ?

-Oui ! je peux venir avec toi... j'aimerais moi aussi parler a Harry.  
  
Il partirent donc vers l'infirmerie ou Harry n'était pas la, donc il allèrent voir madame Pomfresh et il lui demandèrent ou était Harry et la seul réponse qui leur donnèrent est :

-Je ne sais pas ! se matin quand je suis arriver ici il n'était pas la.... Je suis aller le rapporter a Dumbeldor et il a été trop procurer par la visite d'ange.. Il sont tellement stupide ses ange... il prennent beaucoup trop de place avec leur ailes !

-N'insulter pas les Ange ! Il sont beaucoup plus compétent que vous madame Pomfresh ! dit Hermione qui ne prenait pas qu'on insulte des être si pur et si brillant.

-Je vous demande pardon miss Granger ?

-Ne... ne l'écouter pas elle est un peu troublé par Harry... dit Ron

-Bien ... Madame Pomfresh regarda Hermione comme si elle était qu'un simple vers de jus de citrouille et tourna les talon et s'en alla vers son bureau. Une fois partit Hermione dit a Ron :

-Pour qui elle se prend elle ? Les Ange en savent ben plus qu'elle !!! Il sont dix fois plus intelligent et .. il sont ben plus beau !

-Hermy ! tu sais bien qu'elle a tord... ne t'inquiète pas... maintenant il faux aller trouver Harry !

-Oui en.... Ou est Charlie ?? ( nda : ok Lol c Ou est Harry... mais ... je voulais faire une petite joke...) On devrait aller voir Dumbeldor pour lui demander si il a des nouvel .

-Ouais bonne idée.

Et il précipitèrent devant le bureau de Dumbeldor. Quand il dirent le mot de passe : Hippogriffe mal aimer. Rien ne s'ouvrit... Il se regardèrent  
  
-Ron ? c'est quoi le mot de passe ?

-C'est Hippogriffe mal aimer non ?

-Bien sur ! Il ont changer ?

-Ouais sûrement on essayer d'autre chose !.... moustique !... peanut !!!

-Chevreuil !

-C'est quoi un .... Chez œil ?

-Pas un chez œil ! un Chevreuil ! c'est un animal moldu !  
  
Pendant 5 minute il dirent des mot au hasard et finalement Ron dit :  
  
-Si c'est Dumbeldor je rit...  
  
Et la Statue d'aigle tourna sur elle même et montra un escalier ... Ron et Hermione montèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur. Le bureau était tout simplement immense ! Des objet d'astronomie et des bibliothèque a perte de vu, Fumseck sur son perchoir et le Choixpeau magique sur une étagère a chantonner des comptine...Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent de lui et ils entendirent une fin de chanson.  
  
_- .... M'en allant promener, _

_J'ai trouver l'eau si belle _

_que je mit suis baigner... _

_Il y a longtemps que je t'aime _

_Jamais je ne toublirai...._  
  
Le Choixpeau avais les yeux fermer et se balançait au rythme de la chanson. Soudain Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux jeune devant lui le regardant les yeux perplexe.  
  
-Ah ! Bonjour les jeune... vous aimez cette comptine ? moi je l'adore... mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

-Nous...nous cherchons Dumbeldor dit Ron timide.

-Ah oui ?? Et bien je ne sais pas trop ou il est... sûrement ici ! mais le bureau est tellement gros que il peux être n'importe où ici...

-Ah et bien.. nous allons l'attendre ici... est-ce que ca pose un problème messieurs le Choixpeau ?

-Mais bien sur que non ! dit le Chapeau sur un ton de frustration Une visite sa ne fait de mal a personne voyons Melle Granger !

-Et bien nous allons rester dans se cas !  
  
Hermione commença a admirer les objet d'astronomie sans les toucher bien évidemment (nda : T MIEUX P'TITE IMPOLIE !!... désoler... crisse d'auteur..) Et Ron s'en alla vers Fumseck. L'oiseaux semblait triste... alors Ron s 'approcha tranquillement et commença a flatter le bec de l'oiseaux doucement. L'oiseaux ferma les yeux et émit un groassement.  
  
-Et bien Fumseck.. tu a l'air triste... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Fumeseck va bientôt mourir M. Weasley  
  
Ron sursauta et se retourna pour voir leur directeur les main croiser qui était derrière lui . Hermione se retourna et alla voir Ron.  
  
-Bonjour professeur... dit Hermione, nous sommes ici pour nous renseigner sur Harry...

-Ah oui ? Harry va mal ? Et en passant miss Granger avez vous aimer votre visite d'ange ?

-Oui j'ai adorer ! mais il y a 20 minute quand nous sommes revenu... nous sommes aller voir Harry... mais il n'était pas a l'infirmerie... Nous avons donc demander conseil a cette petite incom....  
  
Hermione ne pu finir sa phrase parce que Ron comprit immédiatement qu'elle allait insulter l'infirmière devant son directeur et fini la phrase comme ceci :  
  
-... AAA madame Pomfresh et nous a dit qu'elle ne sais pas ou il était... donc nous sommes venu vous voir professeur.

-Oui Madame Pomfresh est venu me voir elle aussi pour la disparition de messieurs Potter... et ma dit qu'il avais parler dans son sommeil... il avais dit que Rogue avais trouver une potion... pour faire revivre ses parent pendant... un heure ou deux... et qu'il...

-Et qu'il quoi Professeur ? dit Ron et Hermione inquiet

-Je ne me souvient plus... J'ai été tellement content de revoir Propus et Adara que...

-Vous les connaissiez ?

-Oh oui Melle Granger ! j'ai travailler pendant de longue année pour eux.. nous étions de grand ami ! Bon alors revenons a Harry...

-Oui !!! une potion... une potion pour faire revenir des mort pendant quelque heure.. dit Ron... mais ca... c'est impossible ? Et pourquoi on se fit a se petit rêve ?

-Et bien Messieurs Weasley vous avez partiellement raison... et je vous rappelle que Harry a déjà été victime de legilimentie donc c'est rêve son très important pour nous messieurs Weasley et il existe une potion...oui une seul...Mais elle est vraiment très dangereuse, il faut être vraiment un très bon maître des potion pour avoir une chance de la réussir... mais où messieurs Potter pourrais bien faire cette potion ?

-Dans le cachot ! dans la salle des potion ! dit Hermione et Ron

-Oui mais il faut qu'il y aille tout les ingrédient........ et il sont très dur a trouver...Mais Harry pourrais les trouver dans l'armoire de Professeur Rogue ! Il y a toujours tout dans cette fichu armoire...... oh désoler les enfant...  
  
Hermione et Ron se regardèrent d'une drôle de manière et changèrent vite la façon de se regarder... il avais plutôt l'air horrifier maintenant...  
  
-Professeur ! Harry n'est pas dut tout compétent pour faire c'est genre de potion ! IL risque de mourir dit Ron.

-Il faut vite aller l'arrêter ! dit Dumbeldor lui aussi Horrifier.  
  
Et les trois partirent en vitesse vers le cachot pour arrêter Harry ... quand il arrivèrent enfin dans le cachot il rentrèrent dans la salle des potion et virent quelque chose de tout a fait extraordinaire... extraordinairement mauvais...  
  
A suiiiiiiiiivre !!!!!!! alors envoyer plein de review et vous allez savoir qu'es qui se cache dans la salle des potion !!! Vous trouvez sa comment le coup des ange ?  
  
Câlin d'une brouette  
  
Girl-Angel111


	4. Potion magique et licorne

Chapitre 4  
  
Merci a toute mes review !! encore une fois continuer comme ca !!! et si vous avez des idée pour moi hésiter pas !!!  
  
Voilà ma fic : ( un petit rappelle avant...)  
  
Se qu'il vit était extraordinaire....extraordinairement mauvais... La pièce était remplit de fumer noir. On pouvais apprenne distinguer Harry qui était devant un chaudron et le professeur Rogue qui était devant lui et lui disait des chose qu'on ne pouvais entendre parce que les trois intrus était beaucoup trop loin. Alors Il s'approchèrent de plus en plus de Rogue et Harry. Et on entendit :  
  
- Faites attention petit ingrat ! vous aller tous gâcher la potion ! C'est déjà assez difficile de vous aider alors faites exactement se que je vous dit !!

- Oui professeur...  
  
Dumbeldor , Ron et Hermione ne comprenait rien... Il était presque a coter d'eux... alors Il s'avancèrent encore. IL était assez proche pour voir l'état assez minable du professeur et de Harry, il était couvert d'écorchure de toute les profondeur et était couvert de sang. Hermione remarqua sur une petite table un couteau très tranchant...elle semblait l'avoir déjà vu.... Elle ni porta pas plus d'attention et pendant se temps Ron c'était mit a coter d'Harry et lui demanda :  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fait Harry ?? ... Harry ???.... HARRY !!!  
  
Harry était dans une genre de transe il n'entendait rien et faisais que brasser la potion. Soudain Ron agrippa l'épaule d'Harry et le brassa vigoureusement avant de dire :  
  
- Mais répond moi Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fait ! J

- Je...Je fait revivre mes parent...  
  
Pendant que Harry parlait a Ron Dumbeldor commençait a engueuler Rogue....  
  
- ... Vous savez que cette enfant ne peux faire ce genre de potion !! Même vous vous en êtes plus ou moins capable ! Ce n'est pas votre envi de revoir la chère Lily qui va faire que vous puissiez Servilius !

- Je le sais très bien ! Mais j'ai besoin de la revoir !!

-Commença le besoin de revoir la mère de Harry ? dit Ron tout mélanger .

-Le ..... professeur Rogue a toujours aimer Lily..... dit Hermione surpris...  
  
Rogue regardait Hermione comme si elle était Voldemort en personne et Ron les yeux tout écarquiller et la bouche grande ouverte regardait Hermione comme si elle venait e dire que Ginny sortait avec Harry. Harry lui continuait a brasser la potion tout en fixant la potion couleur rouge sang.. Rogue dit soudain après un moment de silence a Harry :  
  
- Il vous manque plus qu'un ingrédient...

- Lequel ? dit Harry d'une voix faible

- Votre sang.  
  
Hermione comprit pourquoi le couteau était la. Elle couru et prit le couteau avant Harry et lui dit :  
  
- Harry ! Tu ne doit pas te couper pour ca arrête !

- Hermy ! c'est la seul solution pour que je voit enfin mes parent !

- Mais tu pourrais bien ne pas préparer la potion comme il le faut et mourir !

-De quoi je pourrait mourir ?

-D'une explosion ! D'étouffement ! De poulet avarier !! ( nda : ... encore des blague stupide d'auteur... dsl.....) Je ne sais pas moi mais je suis sur que ca va tourner au vinaigre cette affaire !

- Hermione donne moi le couteau.. dit Harry tranquillement en approchant la main.

- Mais ditent quelque chose vous ! dit t'elle a Ron , Dumbeldor et Rogue.

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire Mis Granger dit Rogue donner lui le couteau.

- Professeur Dumbeldor !! aider moi !! Ron !!! dit Hermione terrifier..

- Hermione... il vos mieux qu'il finissent cette potion... donne lui...dit Ron.  
  
Hermione donna le couteau a Harry et sauta dans les bras de Ron avant de pleurer. Harry planta la couteau dans sa main gauche et fit une profonde entaille et fit couler le sang chaud dans le chaudron. Dès que la première goutte toucha le liquide rouge, Il se produit une sorte d'explosion tout le monde fut projeter par terre et des millier et millier des petite étincelle jaillir du chaudron. Tout le monde se releva et s'approcha du charbon... la potion était maintenant noir charbon et sentait la pivoine. Rogue dit coupant le silence qui régnait :  
  
- Ditent le Messieurs Potter... maintenant...

- Que le sang de mon sang que les gêne de mes gêne reviennent sur terre ici maintenant ... que Lily Evans et James Potter reviennent du ciel sur terre....

A cette instant précis de filet noir sortir du chaudron en tourbillonnant et en atterrissant sur le sol. Le filet devint de plus en plus épais.. Tout le monde était terroriser, personne ne savais se qui allait se passer sauf un...... Dumbeldor..... il n'était pas surpris du tout et restait la a fixer le tourbillon de filet noir sans glignier les yeux et a rester les main croiser et a attendre. Soudain on pu d'instiguer une ombre dans le tourbillon.... 2 ombre... un corps... deux corps... et soudain le tourbillon se dissipa et on pu voir 2 personne , un au cheveux brun en bataille, grand les yeux bleu et le sourire charmeur et l'autre les cheveux roux des yeux vert pareille a celui de Harry et une petite robe rouge. On enttendit sortir de la bouche de l'homme :

- Bonjour Harry ....  
  
Et la même chose venant de la femme  
  
- Bonjour mon petit Harry  
  
Harry se précipita sur sa mère et son père les serrant les 2 les plus fort et le plus longtemps possible... Il trouvait qu'il sentaient tellement bon.... Harry recula et dit :  
  
- Maman... papa..... je suis tellement content de vous voir... enfin !!!

- Nous aussi nous somme très content !!

- Bonjour professeur Dumbeldor dit James... Servilius....

Sont regard enjoué changea totalement en un éclair... il était devenu m'éprissent et hargneux... Il s'avança les yeux menassent vers Rogue et dit :  
  
- Si se n'est pas Servilos..... Sa fait longtemps qu'on ses pas vu.. comment va Voldemort ? tu est toujours a son service non ?Tu ne 'est toujours pas laver les cheveux a se qui parait....  
  
Rogue était devenu tout rouge et tout le monde les regardait sans dire un mot. James tendit la main et toucha les cheveux de Rogue avant de dire :  
  
- Nah... tu ne t'est toujours pas laver.... Tu sais que il existe des potion pour sa ? pour laver les mope ?

- Tu la ferme Potter !

- Quoi ? Ose tu dire ceci a James dit Lily en s'approchant dangereusement de Rogue Ne redit plus jamais sa en ma présence petit cafard !

- Maman calme toi.... Se n'est rien il est juste....  
  
Rogue tourna la tête brusquement vers Harry et dit :  
  
- Vous aussi fermer la Potter..  
  
James d'un coup vif sorti sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Je vous interdit de parler de la sortent a mon fils ! Ne lui parler plus jamais comme ca!  
  
Rogue regarda Lily qui avais un regard noir et sortit de la pièce. James baissa sa baguette et dit a Harry :  
  
- Mais qui sont ses deux jeune gens là-bas ? je ne les connaît pas ?

- Ah ! excuse moi papa ! je te présente mes meilleur ami ! Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley !

- A bien bonjour !!! dit Lily je suis très contente de vous rencontrer... surtout les meilleur ami de mon fils !  
  
Ron et Hermione serra la main de James et de Lily et dirent a Dumbeldor :  
  
- Comment vont Sirius et Remeus ?  
  
Tout le monde frissonna a l'entente de ses deux nom et Dumbeldor dit timidement :  
  
- euh... James ... Lily.. j'ai une mauvaise nouvel pour vous...

- A oui ? et quel est donc cette nouvel ?

- Sirius... c'est fait tuer par Voldemort... il y a 2 ans...  
  
Lily mit sa main sur sa bouche et serra James dans ses bras et commença a pleurer... James lui regardait Dumbeldor la bouche entre ouverte et les larmes au yeux...  
  
- Quoi ? Il est ... mort... et... Lunard ? comment va t'il ?

- Il va très bien ! dit Hermione

- Comment c'est tu ca ? on ne la pas vu depuis 1 ans ? dit Harry

- Euh.... Lunard... va toujours bien !

- A... d'accord dit Ron  
  
James regarda drôlement Hermione et continua la discussion. Hermione et Ron restait dans les bras de l'autre toute la soirée en se donnant des baisser par la et des caresse par si... Quand Harry ,Lily , Dumbeldor et Ron commençait a parler d'ange James aborda Hermione et l'entraîna un peu plus loin en lui demanda :  
  
- Mis Granger..

- Au ! vous pouvez m'appeler Hermione !

- Bien sur ... Hermione ! Comment vous s'avez que Lunard va bien ?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrait vous le dire..... mais oui vous êtes pareille comme lui ... au début de l'année j'ai demander a professeur Lupin de m'enseigner comment devenir animagus...alors... il m'a appris... en cachette tout au long de l'année...

- Ah oui !! et vous vous transformer en quoi ?

- En... licorne....

- En licorne ! mais ses très pure de se transformer en cette animal ! Mais .. je suis une drôle de licorne.. j'ai des aille.... ( nda : C'est pour ca Kimkase !)

- Vous avez des aille... sûrement que votre corps était indésit entre un hippogriffe et une licorne ! ca l'arrivent assez rarement mais sa l'arrive !

- Merci ! vous me rassurer !!

- Qui le sais apport moi et Lunard ?

- Le ministère de la magie... personne d'autre...

- Ah d'accord ! Mais... tu devrait en parler a ton petit ami... il a le droit de savoir et Harry aussi...  
  
Sur ceci Les deux allèrent rejoindre les autre et commencèrent a parler eux aussi d'ange. A la fin de la soirée quand il ne restait que 10 minute alla potion.. se fut horrible... Harry était avec c'est parent devant le chaudron et leur dit :  
  
- Avant... que vous partez... je voudrait vous dire... je vous aime énormément papa.. et maman... je M'ennuie de vous chaque jour depuis que vous êtes mort... et aujourd'hui vous voir ma fait vraiment plaisir et si vous voudriez bien... veillez sur moi la haut... j'aimerais bien

- Harry... nous sommes toujours la pour toi,.. nous nous mettons sur un nuages et regardons chaque mouvement que tu fait... nous sommes fières de toi quand tu fait des bonne action et dieu seul sais que tu en fait des tas par jour ! dit Lily dès que tu pense a nous nous écoutons tout tes prières et nous souhaitons le meilleur pour toi ...

- Sois fort Harry dit James... sois comme Sirius protèges s'eus que tu aimes  
  
Il regarda Dumbeldor Ron et Hermione et continua :  
  
- Je peux te jurer que les étoiles et... les licorne veillerons sur toi.....  
  
Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi sont père lui disait que les licorne veillerais sur lui....  
  
James regarda Hermione lui sourit et prit dans ses bras Harry ... ensuite Lily fit de même avec son fils et les deux partirent en poussière dans le chaudron magique.... Harry se retourna vers Hermione et Ron il avais des larme sur les jou et était blanc comme un draps et dit :  
  
- Il sont gentil non ?

- Il sont de super parent ! J'ai surtout aimer la rencontre James Rogue c'était wow .....

- Messieurs Weasley.. dit Dumbeldor

- Oh... pardon professeur...  
  
Les 4 sortirent de la salle de potion et alla a la grande salle... Arriver la bas Dumbeldor s'en alla a la table des professeur et Hermione prit Ron par le bras et l'emmena a l'écart...  
  
- Hé ! mais ou allez vous ?? dit Harry qui 'était déjà assis a la table

- Ron je doit te parler et vite !  
  
Elle l'emmena tout près de la porte de sortit et lui dit :  
  
- Ron... tu te souvient quand j'ai dit que Lunard allait bien ?

- Oui ? mais j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi tu savais ca mais...

- Professeur lupin... m'a appris depuis le début de l'année ...a être un animagus Ron...

- Ah oui ! c'est fantastique ! et tu te transforme en quoi ????????  
  
Hermione regarda autour d'elle et prit par le collet Ron et l'entraîna dehors derrière les quelque citrouille qui y avais proche de la maison de Hagrid elle pensa : _si Hagrid me voit se n'est pas si pire... il peux comprendre..._ et dit :  
  
- Ron reste la... ne bouge pas ....mais j'ai encore de la misère a me retransformer en humaine... donc pex-être que je ne vais pas pouvoir me re transformer...Et des fois les sens de la licorne prend le dessus sur moi...et si elle prend trop le contrôle....... Il peux se passer des chose... horrible...

- Je suis sur que tout va bien se passer....

Elle recula et ferma les yeux et respira profondément... Et d'un seul coup elle se transforma en Licorne... Un cheval magnifique ,Blanc et avec une crinière Blanc soie... elle resplendissait ! Sur sont front il y avais une corne de couleur grise . Elle avais aussi des ailes... se qui était assez bizarre pour une licorne.. mais elle était magnifique avec Ron dit :  
  
- Tu pense que tu peux ouvrir tes ailes ?  
  
C'est se qu'elle fit. Ron s'approcha d'elle mais Hermione réagit mal alors elle leva une patte et donna des coup dans le vide en signe d'avertissement. Ron ne comprit pas et recula et dit :  
  
- Mais Hermy ! sais moi ! Ron ! ton petit ami?  
  
Hermione regarda Ron tourna la tête sur le coter et s'approcha de Ron ... et frotta sa tête sur celle de Ron en signe de baiser. Ron prit dans ses bras le cous d'Hermione et soudain une porte s'ouvrit et se fracassa sur le mur et un géant sortit de la petite cabane d'accoter. Hermione fut tellement surprise quelle se détacha fougueusement de Ron et se leva sur deux pattes et donna de coup de patte dans les air. Hagrid cria de sa voix roque et Hermione s'envola de quelque coup d'ailes vers la forêt interdite. Ron cria :  
  
- HERMIONE !!!!! HERMIOOOOOOONE !!! NE PARS PAS !!

- Ron ! se n 'était pas Hermione c'était une licorne ! c'est très rare pour un garçons d'approcher et encore plus de prendre le cous d'une licorne !!

- Mais si je te dit Hagrid que c'était Hermione !

- Comment une licorne pourrais être Hermione ?  
  
Ron baissa la tête et ne dit rien.. Hagrid partit vers le stade de Quiditch parce que il devait enlever tout la colonie de scrout a pétard que les Serpentard avais mit pour Humilier Ron dans le dernier match. Ron regarda le ciel et vit une petit cheval doré qui voulait dans le ciel.... Il resta là pendant 1heures environ avant de se résigner a rentrer... Le lendemain matin il alla cogner au dortoir des fille et entre ouvrit la porte et regarda le lit d'Hermione.. il était vide... il alla a la grande salle .. et ne vit que Harry ... pas de Hermione... 5 jours plus tard personne n'avais vu Hermione...Il devait sens résigner... Hermione avais disparu.... Elle lui avais dit que sa pourrais être horrible..... mais qu'est quelle voulait dire par la ? qu'il ne la reverrais plus jamais ?......Peut-être qu'elle est morte ?  
  
Alors ? comment trouver vous se chapitre ??? envoyer moi une petite review !! et désoler .. j'avais pas trop d'inspiration pou se chapitre alors....... Eeeeee je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois !!!!!!


	5. Plus grande peur de Ron

Chapitre 5  
  
Petit rappelle avant : Hermione a disparu....  
  
Cela faisais 10 jours que personne avais vu Hermione ... elle n'allais plus a ses cours et Ginny , qui d'habitude se tenait toujours avec elle e la voyait plus depuis... 10 jours... Ron commençais lui aussi a engouassent... Elle lui avais dit quand elle lui avais apprit qu'elle était un animal qu'elle ne contrôlais pas sa forme de licorne alors tout pouvais arriver... Ron prenant les grand moyen alla a la bibliothèque même si il faisais nuit... il s'en fessait trop ! et prit un livre sur les licorne , Ron pu lire se qu'il redoutait... :  
  
_...La licorne est une espèce animal qui ne se laisse pas toucher par des homme a moins d'une énorme je dit bien énorme exception... elle adore la compagnie des jeune fille et apprécia deux fois plus leur douceur... elle est attirer par leur odeur aussi. Quand une licorne se fâche vaux mieux ne pas être proche... parce que , comme un hippogriffes elle est très attirer par la politesse... donc ne l'insulter pas ou un coup de corne et vous êtes défigurer ! Les garçons, ne tentez pas de l'apprivoisez elle ne se laisseras pas faire... elle s'enfuira a tout moment... On dit que Les licorne, sont les Ange qui sont mort... il redevienne licorne .. c'est pour ca qu'ont dit qu'il on un cœur si pur... Alors les ange peuvent facilement les apprivoisée...  
_  
- Ou je pourrais trouver un ange moi ? Ah ! mais oui ! Hermione avais le fameux collier d'ange ! je n'est qu'a lui emprunter ... ( nda : C PAS BIEN DE VOLER MON TIT GARS !!! ok ok... j 'arrête...)Je vais aller le chercher !  
  
Ron partit donc de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, arriver devant la grosse dame il dit le mot de passe : tête enfler.. et rentra. Il monta l'échelle qui menait au dortoir des fille et ouvrit la porte avec douceur pour ne réveiller aucune fille. Regarda les lit et tout le monde dormait alors sans faire un bruit il entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers la commode d'Hermione. Il ouvrit un tiroir et tomba sur le tiroir a petite culotte d'Hermione et vit un string ! il le prit d'un doigt et le souleva en le dévisageant :  
  
- Elle porte ca ! dit Ron tout bas, mmmmmmm je devrait venir plus souvent ici moi.. (nda : petit pervers ! )  
  
Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprit et reposa le string la ou il l'avais trouver et referma le tiroir. Il regarda sur le dessus de la commode et tomba sur un cadre ou il y avais un photo de Harry Hermione et lui... Ron et Hermione se tenait dans leur bras et Harry avais la tête entre celle de Ron et Hermy et avais ses bras autour des épaule des deux autre et il riait... ( nda : ses sur la photo est animer ! bande de chanceux...)Il prit le cadre et l'observa attentivement et juste a coter il y avais le collier donc il posa le cadre et prit le collier et s'en alla tout doucement de la chambre. Il sortit de Poudlard et sen alla proche du lac... il était maintenant 3heures du matin et il faisait encore plus noir qu'avant.. le ciel était étoiler et le lac reflétait la lumière des étoile. Ron s'assit sur le bord d'un saule et regarda le collier qui était au creux de sa main. Il le seras dans sa main le plus fort possible et pensa fort a Canopus qui lui semblait la plus appropriez dans se genre de situation... elle était magnifique et semblait avoir de l'expérience nivaux...... ange mâle ! Soudain, une brise douce souffla sur le visage fatiguer de Ron.. Des millier de petite étoiles tourbillonnaire sur elle même pour laisser apparaître un ange en plein milieu, une longue chevelure blanche comme la neige et qui portait une magnifique robe rose pâle avec une fente sur la cuisse et elle portait des soulier a talon haut.. ou plutôt des sandales blanche avec des filet qui tournait autour de ses jambe Elle avait toujours ses ailes et ses yeux bleu ciel...Elle s'assit près de Ron et dit  
  
- Bonjour Ron... comment va tu ? tu a besoin d'aide ?

- Bonjour Canopus... je ne vais pas bien du tout... et oui J'ai besoin d'aide.. Hermione... est parti et sa fait 10 jours qu'on ne la pas vu... je m'inquiète beaucoup et.. je m'ennuie terriblement d'elle...

- Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle est parti ?

- Oui bien sur..  
  
Ron lui expliqua tout l'histoire , du moment ou elle lui a annoncer qu'elle était un animagus au moment ou il a lu se livre ...  
  
- Ron... c'est terrible se qui vous arrive vous deux...n'avez vous jamais eu un seul moment juste a vous deux ?

- Non .....jamais Ron... Hermione n'a rien .. je peux te le jurer...

- Comment le sais tu ?

- Hier... j'ai vu une licorne ailler qui a fait une petite visite au pays des ange.... Et elle avais les yeux d'Hermione... alors .. il n'y a un seul truck pour faire revenir ici Hermione !  
  
Canopus se leva debout et tendit sa main a Ron... qui la prit et lui aussi se leva debout . Elle sortit d'en arrière d'elle une plume blanche...  
  
- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?

- Une plume du cheval légendaire Pégase ! je les connu... adorable se cheval... je les aider pendant 10 ans a ramasser le éclair de Zeus.. et je les souvent remit du pétrin... alors en guise de remerciement elle ma donner cette plume.. Une plume en cadeaux...

- WOW !! ca m'impressionne !

- Ne te moque pas ! elle a des pouvoir cette plume !elle peux attirer tout les licorne qui se trouve proche en prononçant une formule magique..

- A oui ? et la quel ?

- Prend la plume dans ta main et pense a Hermione le plus fort possible...et attention... quand Hermione va venir ici.. elle est une licorne.. elle déteste les homme.. alors ne bouge surtout pas. C'est moi qui va aller la voir et la convaincre de se métamorphoser en humain... alors allons si...  
  
Ron prit la plume dans sa main et pensa le plus fort possible a Hermione , ( nda : . il pensa tellement fort qu'il péta !!) Canopus commença a dire la formule magique...  
  
- In tellé po minas tiviné tarienno potifagua mi....Licorne de ses bois vient a moi....Hermione répond a mon appelle ... vient a moi...  
  
Ron regarda autour de lui et dans le ciel... il cru apercevoir un point doré dans le ciel mais se n'était qu'une étoiles filante.. alors... comme a l'habitude il fit un vœu : Que Hermione.. ma chère Hermione.. ma douce reviennent ici et redeviennent .... Ma 'mione a moi... ( nda : mais quoi ? vous quand vous voyez une étoiles filante vous ne faites pas de vœu ?..... ennntk !!) On entendit derrière l'ange et le jeune homme... un hennissement.. Un petit bruit sourd...Les deux se retournèrent et on vit... 2 licorne... Une blanche , aillé et qui avais une corne au milieu....c'était Hermione.... Mais l'autre qui était t'il ? A l'allure on pouvais dire ... que c'était un mâle... il était noir et n'avais points de corne au milieu du front mais bien que des ailes....Les deux cheval était coller ensemble et semblait avoir peur de se laisser....Canopus s'approcha d'Hermione et de l'inconnu... Hermione sembla la reconnaître Alors elle s'approcha légèrement d'elle... après un moment d'hésitation Canopus alla voir Hermine et commença a flatter son cous...Après 2 minute le cheval noir aussi alla voir Canopus et Ron entendit tout bas :  
  
- Bonjour Hermione ... Bonjour Roi Polux .... ( nda : quoi vous vous souvenez pas de Polux ? aller voir au chapitre 3 ! = P ) Hermione... redevient humaine... bat toi... tu peux y arriver... ton petit ami s'ennuie terriblement de toi... force toi.. tu peux contrôler ca...

Ron se dit dans sa tête : Pfffffff leur roi ses un cheval avec des ailes sur le coté ... n'importe quoi...

Soudain de petit filet Or se vit autour d'Hermione... Canopus se tassa et encore plus de filet doré et tourbillonna de plus en plus vite et pour laisser apparaître Hermione... et une peu plus tard le cheval noir se transforma en Ange très grand et qui portait une tunique blanche et une couronne avec des centaine de petite pierre précieuse dessus. Ron et Hermione se regardèrent.... Il était si loin l'un de l'autre...Il voulait .... Il voulait... il ne s'avais plus se qu'il voulait... il voulait juste être proche de l'être qu'il aimait...il dit faiblement pendant que de fine larme coulait sur ses joue :  
  
- Hermione....  
  
Alors qu'il commençait a sentir des larmes sur ses joues... il partit en flèche vers Hermione et il l'embrassa de bonheur, des étincelle dans les yeux Ron était au septième ciel !Ensuite il la prit dans ses bras et la seras le plus longtemps possible... Hermione pleurais elle aussi.... Elle disait sens arrêt...:  
  
- Je suis la... j'ai réussit... je suis la...j'ai réussit...

- Hermione... je me suis tellement inquiéter pour toi... Tu ne peux pas s'avoir comment je t'aime Hermione...

- Je suis folle de toi Ron.... Je voudrait rester dans tes bras le plus longtemps possible... ne plus jamais te quitter...  
  
Il restèrent comme ca pendant 10 bonne minute a se parler... a se réconforter... après les grande retrouvailles, Hermione et Ron se séparèrent et allèrent voir Canopus et Polux...  
  
- Merci Canopus..

- Mais de rien... Ron ... je voudrait te présenter notre Roi.... Polux...  
  
Il regarda Le roi et dit :  
  
- Je suis ravit de rencontrer le Roi des anges....

- Bonjour Ron... dit le Roi

- Le Roi m'a vu quand j'était une licorne et vu que lui aussi il se transforme en licorne ... il savais pourquoi j'avais l'air si désemparer... alors il ma aider...

- Je suis très heureux que ma petite amie est rencontrer un Roi ! dit t'il enjou

- Mais tous le plaisir est pour moi ! et puis-je vous parler messieurs Ron ?

- Mais bien sur dit t'il un peu surpris  
  
Polux l'emmena un peu plus loin et dit a Ron :  
  
- Ron... voulez vous... offrir un présent a votre petite amie ? qu'elle n'oublieras jamais ?

- Oui bien sur ! Je l'aime tellement !

- D'accord alors je vais vous expliquer...  
  
Il se rapprocha un peu de Ron et lui expliqua le cadeaux qu'il pourrais lui faire.... A la fin quand il s'avais quoi lui offrir , Il dirent aurevoir a Canopus et au Roi des ange et partirent vers le châteaux en se tenant par la main. Ron dit :  
  
- Hermione... qu'est que tu ressens quand tu est une Licorne ?

- Je suis libre... sa ses sertint... j'ai peur des hommes... et j'adore les carotte !

- Ah bon ! alors si je t'embrasse sa va goûter les carotte ??

- Sûrement oui !!! dit Hermione en riant

- Alors allons si ! je veux voir si tu goutte le carotte...  
  
Ron s'arrêta et se pencha en avant pour embrasser Hermione ... Hermione passa ses bras autour du coup de Ron et répondit a ses baiser... Elle sentit que sa langue effleurais ses lèvres ... alors elle laissa entrer la langue pour leur donner des étincelle de plaisir... Il gémit son les caresse de la langue d'Hermione et passa ses main dans son dos se qui fit frissonner Hermione quand le baiser se prit fin... Ron se recula de quelque centimètre mais restant toujours dans les bras d'Hermione...  
  
- Tu ne goutte pas les carotte....

- Je goutte quoi alors ?

- Les framboise... tu goutte extrêmement bon...  
  
Il l'embrassa encore.. et lui demanda :  
  
- Et moi .. je goutte quoi ?

- Tu goutte...... les carotte !!  
  
Il ria et se remirent a marcher. Il rentrèrent dans le châteaux et Hermione dit :  
  
- On peux aller manger ? s'a fait 10 jours que je ne mange que de l'herbe et des bais sauvage.. j'ai faim !

- Mais bien sur !  
  
Il faisait jour maintenant...Il avais tellement rester longtemps dehors qu'il était maintenant : 7h du matin...Arriver devant la porte de la grande salle Ron arrêta Hermione et lui dit :  
  
- Hermy... tout le monde ses beaucoup inquiéter pour toi... et tu ne peux pas leurs dirent que tu est un animagus ! ca va tous les rendre dingue ! alors qu'es ce que tu va dire pour tes 10 jours de disparition ?

- Euh..... je vais dire que ..... mes parent allais très ma et le professeur Dumbeldor ma laisser partirent pour aller les voir !

-C'est très bon ! alors allons si !  
  
Il rentrèrent dans la grande salle bras dessus bras dessous et s'en allèrent s'asseoir a la table de Gryffondor , Hermione s'installa a coter de Ron donc, en face de Harry qui avais la bouche grande ouverte et son couteau et sa fourchette dans la main et regardait Hermione comme si elle était ( nda : attention le nom ridicule d'animal magique..... : S) un Sombrinos ( nda : a animal qui craint la lumière... très dangereux ...)Hermione s'accota sur Ron et Ron passa son bras autour de ses épaule et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
  
- Hermione ! dit Harry abasourdit , Ron ! Hermione est revenu !! Quand... quand tu la remarquer ?

- Quand je les vu dans le ciel...

- Quoi ? comment ca dans le ciel ? Hermione est aller dans le ciel ? sur quoi ? un balai je ne comprend plus rien ! depuis quand et pourquoi ? de quoi vous parler !! ( nda : Harry qui pète une coche... : S)

- Harry ? dit Hermione d'un t'ont sarcastique , a tu bien dormit ?

- Oui ! j'ai bien dormit ! mais je suis vraiment content de te voir !

- Moi aussi je suis très contente de te voir !

- Et pourquoi était tu partit ?

- Mes.... Mes parent... il allais très mal et Dumbeldor ma permit de sortir pour aller a l'hôpital...

- Ah d'accord ! et il vont mieux ?

- Oui ! il vont mieux....

- Dit Hermione... tu veux venir au prés-au-lard avec moi et Harry ?

- Mais bien sur !!! Ca va être super !  
  
Ginny arriva a la table des Gryffondor et serra fort dans ses bras Hermione  
  
- HERMIONE !! ah ! je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! je suis si contente que tu sois revenu !

- Moi aussi je suis très content de te revoir dit t'elle en lui souriant.

- Dit Ginny... Hermy Harry et moi on va au prés-au-lard... tu veux venir avec nous ?

- Mais oui ! et Hermione ! c'est bientôt le bal d'halloween ! il va falloir que nous allions chercher notre costume !

- Ouais ! tu a une idée en quoi tu va te déguiser ?

- Non et toi ?

- Oui j'ai une petite idée....

- Ah oui ! et ses quoi ?  
  
Elle regarda les garçons et dit :  
  
- Je vais te le dire rendu au magasin !

- Ah bon... d'accord...

- Hermione... se soir.. pour le souper voudrait tu venir me rejoindre au lac ? dit Ron.. il en avais assez de ne pas pouvoir être seul avec lui alors .. il allait passer toute la soirée......ensemble... et il allait pouvoir lui donner son cadeau !

- Bien sur !  
  
Hermione se dit : Enfin... tout le seul... seul ! j'ai vraiment hâte ! La journée se passa normalement, apport que tout le monde lui demandais ou elle était passer pendant 10 jours ! elle alla dîner a midi en compagnie de Ron Harry .A la fin elle partit et alla a son cours de potion et s'assit a coter de Ron, a la fin de son cours de métamorphose elle alla dans son dortoir pour commencer a se préparer. Elle prit sa douche, se choisi une tenu adéquate ; une robe en satin très légèreté bleu poudre et prit une potion pour que ses cheveux châtain devienne très lisse et mit un petit bonnet ''filet'' bleu. Elle se maquilla légèrement et se regardait dans le miroir elle sourit et tourna vite sur elle même.  
  
Ron lui avais plus préparer le pic-nic sur le bord du lac qu'il n'avais porter attention a son habillement, dehors proche d'un saule pleureur Ron avais déposer une couverte rouge et il avais pris dans la cuisine plein de nourriture que Dobbie lui avais donner. Il avais commander des fleur au magasin : fleur et dentelle sur le chemin de traverse , les fleur était des lys rose il était très rare dans le monde magique et il avais coûter une fortune, mais Ron trouvais qu'il ressemblait a Hermione donc il les déposa proche du saule pleureur et s'assit sur la couverte et attendit Hermione. Quand Hermione arriva et qu'elle vit tout se que Ron avais préparer elle se dit mentalement pendant que Ron lui offrait les fleur : Je pense que ca va être une très bonne soirée...  
  
Alors ? est-ce que c'est bon ? envoyer moi une petite review pour me le dire ! Girl-Angel111


	6. Soirée magique et miroir révélateur

Chapitre 6 :  
  
Hermione était devant la couverte rouge et Ron lui tendit les bouquet de lys rose, Elle sourit et dit :  
  
- Ron tu sais que mes fleur préféré sont les lys ?

- Non ! J'ai eu de la chance !

- Elle sont magnifique merci...

- Je ferais tout pour toi 'mione...

- Ron ?...quand tu m'a vu partir quand j'était une licorne...qu'est-ce que tu a ressentit?

- Comme si je mourrais... tu m'avais dit que sa pouvais être horrible, et ses se qui c'est passer, donc je me sentait mal de t 'avoir '' obliger'' a te transformer...

- Tu ne ma pas obliger Ron, j'ai voulu te montrer parce que je trouvais sa important que tu sache la vérité...

- Si tu n'était pas revenu je ne sais pas se que j'aurais fait... sûrement que je serais mort de chagrin...  
  
Ron dit sa comme si il le ressentait, Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la regarda ans les yeux. Hermione pu voir que Ron était au bord des larmes mais qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer de peur de se ridiculiser, Elle s'approcha encore un peux plus de lui et passa ses bras autour de son coup et déposa sur les lèvre de Ron un petit, innocent baiser et ensuite déposa sa tête sur son torse vu qu'il était beaucoup plus grand il déposa lui aussi un baiser un la tête d'Hermione et il restèrent comme sa un long moment... Quand tout a coup, Hermione commença a chantonner faiblement une petite chanson,  
  
There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold,

But you sing to me over and over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope  
  
Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over and over again  
  
So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I pray to be only yours

I know now you're my only hope

( Only hope , Mandy Moore )

Elle arrêta de chanter , Ron dit :  
  
- Tu as une magnifique fois ma puce...

- Tu trouve ?

- En tout cas tu chante 10 fois mieux que moi !

- Et ben... merci !

- J'ai adorer cette chanson... tu as faim ?

- Oui ! tu a apporter a manger ici ?

- Mais bien sur ! J'ai penser a tout moi !  
  
Elle regarda Ron dans les yeux et ria. Il se lâchèrent et s'assit très proche l'un de l'autre sur la couverte rouge face au lac. C'était tout simplement sublime... le ciel était remplis d'étoile, le lac reflétait la lumière de ceux-ci .Ron pris derrière le saule pleureur un panier , il l'ouvrit et pris dedans une peinte de jus de citrouille et 2 coupe , il versa du jus et offrit une coupe a Hermione . Elle prit la coupe et bu un peux de son contenu. Elle dit a Ron :  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu cache dans ton panier ?

- Plein de bonne chose !

-Peux tu me les montrer ? Je commence a avoir vraiment faim !

- Mais bien sur !  
  
Il prie le panier et sortit ; du pain, du poulet, de la viande , des dessert divers , des peinte de biereaubeurre et plein d'autre chose très appétissante ! Elle prit se qu'elle trouvais le plus appétissant et commença a manger , Ron peux de temps après fit de même, il passèrent un excellente soirée, il parlèrent , rirent et contèrent des histoire sur leurs vie comme leur passion ou des anecdote un peux gênante,  
  
- Je te jure Hermy ! C'était apselument hilarant ! Voir Fred et George dans la farine avec des plume de coq un peu partout et emmêler dans des centaine et des centaine de ruban mauve !  
  
Elle était plié en deux tellement elle riait ! Elle était écarlate a disait :  
  
- Je peux plus... je peux plus respirer !! C'EST TROP DRÔLE !!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

- T'aurais du voir la tête de maman quand elle est rentrée !

- Qu'est qu'elle a dit ? dit elle a peine capable de se concentrer tellement elle riait.

- C'est Halloween et ne ma pas avertit ? dit il avec la voix d'une vieille grand-mère

- Elle elle a vraiment dit ca !!!

- Oui ! c'était vraiment drôle !  
  
Hermione et Ron continuèrent comme ca a parler de tout et de rien. Rendu huit heure du soir Ron s'étendit sur le dos et Hermione fit de même elle se rapprocha de Ron et posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle dit :  
  
- Ron ? Est-ce que tu voit c'est trois étoile là-bas prés de cette branche du saule pleureur ?

- Oui je croit oui... pourquoi ?

- Harry ma dit un jour que c'est trois étoile nous symbolisait.... Que nous serions toujours ensemble malgré les difficulté et surtout que nous resterons toujours amies... tu le pense ?

- Mais bien sur... Harry seras toujours la pour nous... quoi qu'il arrive ... et je serais toujours la pour toi... je voudrait plus jamais te quitter...

- Tu ne me quitteras jamais Ron... tu seras toujours là...  
  
Elle prit ca main et la posa sur l'endroit ou était son cœur...

- De toute façon tu y occupe la plus grande partit...

- Moi tu y occupe LA place.... Je t'aime Ron

Je t'aime moi aussi... plus que tout au monde  
  
Il s 'embrassèrent amoureusement et Quand le baiser pris fin Hermione dit :  
  
- Une personne très sage ma dit un jour : Les personne qui nous aime ne nous quitte jamais... ( nda : dans le film d'Harry Potter 3... Sirius dit sa a Harry.. mais sa compte pas!)

- Qui est cette personne qui a une si belle pensée ?

- Il a le nom d'une étoile... Oh... Hermione... j'ai un présent pour toi... pour que tu ne m'oublie jamais...

- Ah oui ? qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Voilà...  
  
Ron lui donna quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu... elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler non plus, ce qui était plutôt rare pour elle. C'était un miroir. Mais il était un peut bizarre il était argent et il était fait en pierre... le miroir ne réveillait pas son apparence mais elle , dans une robe de satin noir les cheveux lice qui volait au vent, elle était maquiller et était vraiment a son meilleur... elle regarda ses cheveux... il volait.. mais ... elle ne ressentait pas de coup de vent... et elle portait pas de robe noir ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ce cadeaux ! Elle regarda Ron intrigué et lui demanda :  
  
- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est la façon don je te voit tout les jour...

Tu me voit... aussi belle que ca ?

Oui... tu tout simplement la plus belle fille que j'ai vu de toute ma vie..  
  
Elle était vraiment ému... personne ne l'avait trouver... belle ! Ron lui la trouvait magnifique... Elle regarda encore le miroir abasourdit et passa son doigt sur la vitre.  
  
- Est-ce que tu aime ? dit Ron timide

- C'est le plus beau cadeaux qu'on ne met jamais fait...  
  
Ron essaya de voir dans ses yeux une lueur de mensonge mais n'en trouva aucun... Elle trouvait vraiment ca beau comme cadeaux.. Le roi des Ange avait Raison ! Hermione s'avança toujours miroir en main et embrassa passionnément Ron. C'était un baiser magique... merveilleux... Il sentait que Hermione pleurait... il reçu sur sa joue un larme et se rapprocha le plus possible d'Hermione et passa ses bras autour d'elle sans quitter ses lèvre... Elle déposa le miroir sur la couverte et passa ses bras autour du cous de Ron... elle faufila sa langue dans la bouche de Ron lui fessant ressentir des étincelle de plaisir dans la bouche. Il s 'embrassèrent encore et encore... durant toute la soirée il se montrer leur affection n s'embrassant.. et en se disant des petit : Je t'aime.. si doux a leur oreille.. A la fin de la soirée, il était maintenant 10 heure Hermione se leva début et pris son bouquet de lys rose et son miroir et embrassa Ron pour une dernière fois, elle dit :  
  
- Nous devons allez dormir Ron...

- Oui.. tu a raison...  
  
C'était tellement dur de quitter ses lèvre.. mais il devait aller se coucher, dormir sur leur merveilleuse soirée. Ron ramassa tout et le mit dans le panier et bras dessus bras dessous il se diriger, serin vers le châteaux. Rendu un peu plus loin Hermione regarda le ciel et dit un petit : merci Sirius... Elle avait toujours cru que Sirius avait veillez sur eux... même après sa mort, elle ne savais pas si c'était a cause de lui que tout sa était arriver.. mais elle le remercia pour tout se qu'il avait fait avant ca... et elle continua son chemin vers le châteaux. Arriver dans la salle commune elle vit Harry qui lisait un livre proche de la cheminer. Quand il vit que Ron et Hermione était arriver il déposa son livre et se dirigea vers ses amis. Il regarda Ron et lui dit pour que seul lui puissent entendre :  
  
- Tu lui a donner ?

- Oui...  
  
Il lui souria et partit dans son dortoir. Hermione déposa son miroir et son bouquet sur le sol et se retourna pour serrer Ron dans ses bras. Elle le seras d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit. On dirais..... qu'elle le serrais comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. C'était très étrange, mais il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour ... la sécuriser en qu'elle sorte... il commença a passer sa main dans ses cheveux en lui chantant.... :  
  
- Hermione tu est ma licorne ..Hermione tu est ma fée... Hermione tu est ma licorne.... Hermione je t'aime beaucoup...

- Je t'aime Ron...

- Moi aussi je t'aime...  
  
Elle se détacha de Ron l'embrasa encore comme si elle ne le reverrais plus jamais et pris son bouquet de lys et dit :  
  
- Tu le sais que se son mais fleur préféré....  
  
Elle pris son miroir et dit :  
  
- C'est le plus beau cadeaux que personne ne met jamais fait...  
  
Elle le regarda et dit tout doucement :  
  
- Tu est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi...  
  
Ron préférais ne dire rien... Il la regarda comme si elle était une déesse et il lui dit :  
  
- Ta voix fait vibrer mon cœur... ton sourire me fait frissonner et tes lèvre contre les mienne est comme une nouvelle vie... Dans ma vie ... je n'aimerai qu'une seul fille.. et sa seras toi... pour toujours... et a tout jamais... ( nda :... c'est tellement beau !!!!!!!!)

- On devrait aller dormir...

- Oui d'accord... a demain ?  
  
Elle ne répondit rien. Elle prit son bouquet et son miroir et monta dans son dortoir en ouvrant la porte elle souffle elle dit :  
  
- A demain....  
  
Elle rentra dans le dortoir alla près de son lit... préposa son miroir et elle sentit ses fleur avant de faire apparaître un vase plein d'eau et les mit dedans. Elle se changea elle mit un nuisette noir en satin.. regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir et se dirigea vers son lit...elle entra dans les couverte et se coucha en pensant a la soirée inoubliable qu'elle venait de passer... Elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde... Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla elle vit Procyon devant elle ... Il avait l'air terrifier....  
  
- Procyon... qu'est qu'il y a ?????

- Polux.....  
  
A SUIVRE !!!!!! C'EST TU BON ?????? ENVOYEZ MOI UNE REVIEW ! SA VA ME COMBLER DE PLAISIR !!! Je vous aime !


	7. Le cachot des malefoy

Chapitre 7 :  
  
Bonjour ! J'aimerais remercier touuuuuuuut les revieur qui mon envoyez des review c'est vraiment très apprécier !!!!!!!! alors continuer comme ca !!!!!  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
- Procyon ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Polux...

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui arrive a votre Roi ?

- Il n'est plus a son royaume... sa chambre est couvert de sang un peu partout... et il y a des plume partout... Et les Ange qui sont les premier a avoir vu se massacre... on trouver ceci....  
  
Procyon lui montra une canne, Hermione la connaissait, elle était verte, avec une tête de serpent sur le dessus argenter ... C'était a l'homme qu'elle détestait le plus , Lucius Malefoy..... qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir a Polux ? Les Ange on toujours été totalement contre Voldemort... il s'était toujours défendu avec brillo Les Ange était des grand sorcier... Alors... comment Lucius Malefoy avait pu.. l'enlever ? C'était la seul solution ! Il l'avait enlever !  
  
- Procyon... est-ce que vous connaissez un certain : Lucius Malefoy ?

- Oui bien sur se petit prétentieux vient toujours au châteaux voulant nous faire du mal... il même déjà fait très mal.. j'ai été sur le bord de ne pas m'en sortir !

- C'est a lui , cette canne et a lui !

- Ah oui ! Je me souvient une fois il nous a dit avant de partir de notre châteaux : Vous allez voir... dans 12 jour je reviendrai... et le pire vous arriveras... Je ne me suis pas vraiment préoccuper de ca parce qu'il nous fait sans arrêt c'est genre de menace...

- Alors il faut apseulument aller au manoir de Lucius !  
  
Procyon fit un signe de tête et avant de partir Hermione mit des soulier et prit sa baguette et la mit dans une poche de sa nuisette. Procyon pris Hermione dans c'est bras, Et il s'envolèrent par la plus proche des fenêtre. Pendant le vol, Procyon et Hermione déterminèrent toute les Hypothèse possible... Et il n'en avait juste une de possible : Lucius voulait se venger. Arriver devant le manoir , Hermione admira le manoir avec horreur, bien sur il était immense et était tout vert foncé plein de fenêtre... Il se posèrent proche d'une fenêtre sur un balcon et Hermione dit soudain.  
  
- Drago, le fils de Lucius a dit un jour qu'il y avais un cachot ici.. dans ce manoir.. Polux peux être dedans ?

- Décidément... il ont tout eux... sûrement ! allons voir Tu a une petite idée ou il pourrais être ?

- Au sous sol ?  
  
Il forcèrent la fenêtre et entrèrent dans le manoir... il était sûrement dans l'appartement de Drago... la chambre était immense et il y avait plein de poster des : Bizarres Sister et en plein milieux du mur du font avait un lit immense avec des draps vert... bien sur... Un bureau a sa droite et des immense fenêtre, d'ou il était rentrer... des rideaux vert eux aussi. Soudain on entendit la porte s'ouvrirent... Hermione se cacha immédiatement derrière un rideaux et Procyon avec ses aile sauta par la fenêtre qui n'était toujours pas fermer... Drago ne remarqua même pas que Hermione était derrière un rideaux il enleva son chandail laissant voir son corps musclé. Il s'avança vers Hermione .. si il allait bouger le rideaux... il allait ,la voir.. en nuisette ! elle ne respira plus a coter d'elle il y avait une commode qu'elle n'avait pas remarquer... Il ouvrit un tiroir et pris un autre chandail, le mit et s'en alla de la pièce... Hermione... soulager, sortit de son rideaux et Procyon rentra par la fenêtre et sortit avec Hermione de la pièce... tournèrent le coin...descendirent l'escalier et après plusieurs mauvais chemin.. il trouvèrent les bonne escaliers.. il les descendirent et virent une porte grise en pierre, il virent des clé... Procyon prit les clé et ouvrit la porte... Ce qu'il virent.. les terrifia.. un massacre... C'était le mal incarner... Polux était inconscient attacher... par.. des clou ! les poignet était cloué au mur... il était vêtu qu'une petite serviette qui cachait son anatomie.. c'est ailles était accrocher au mur toujours avec... des clou.. des dizaines de clou dans chaque ailes... Polux avait été fouetter parce que plein de marque de fouet ou de brûlures était sur son visage ou sont corps . Procyon manqua de s'évanouir... mais Hermione se mit devant lui et lui dit :  
  
- Il n'est pas encore mort Procyon , en lui prenant le visage... vous pouvez faire disparaître les...les clou...dit elle avec horreur... Vous pouvez le faire !  
  
Procyon leva légèrement la main et un filet argent sorti de sa main et les clou en un éclair disparu. Polux tomba par terre vu que les clou était son seul support. Procyon prit Polux dans c'est bras et avec Hermione il s'enfuir de la pièce... Soudain Lucius était devant eux.... Avec une baguette en main..  
  
- Tien tien tien... vous êtes venu reprendre votre roi ? Bon moyen de torture ? Des clou c'est fantastique !

- Seul un personne tel que vous pourrais être au pouvoir de cette petite mauviette de Voldemort.. dit Procyon le regard extrêmement furieux.... Cette petite ignoble tache ! ( nda : aille lui les insulte il les a pas.. : S )

- N'insulter plus jamais mon maître !

- J'insulterai qui je veux et quand je veux... surtout si c'est lui !!!  
  
Lucius leva sa baguette et dit :  
  
- Avada...

- Stupéfix ! cria Hermione qui avait prix sa baguette et la pointa sur Lucius le regard furieux et toute la Haine du monde, la colère était tellement forte que le sortilège était intensifier ! Il toucha Malefoy en plein cœur et le fit voler et le fit atterrir a l'autre bout du couloir. Procyon et Hermione montèrent le plus vite possible les marche et Procyon reconnu pour sa force prit Hermione et son Roi et s'envolèrent vers le châteaux ... Il rentrèrent dans le châteaux... tout le monde était coucher bien sur, alors Procyon dit a Hermione en la posant sur le sol :

- Ou je peux poser Polux ? le regard innocent...  
  
Hermione pensa longuement, avant de dire :  
  
- Dumbeldore ! Il va pouvoir le recevoir ! Il les connaît bien !

- Bien sur !  
  
Les trois s'enallèrent vers le bureau de Dumbeldor... arriver devant la statu Hermione dit le mot de passe : Morion mourant et rentra ... Dumbeldore était assit sur une chaise devant son bureau et écrivait avec une plume noir sur un parchemin... Quand il entendirent arriver Procyon, Il se leva brusquement et allèrent a leurs rencontre.  
  
- Mais par la barbe de Zeus ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ! voyant Polux dans un tel état.

- Il a été capturer par Lucius Malefoy... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Trouver un lit ou nous pourrons le mettre ! Et appeler Madame Pomfresh dit Hermione.

- Bien sur j'ai un lit... venez !  
  
Il les amenèrent dans une chambre dans son bureau et Procyon dont les bras était couvert de sang déposa doucement Polux, Soudain Madame Pomfresh arriva et cria d'horreur avant de se précipiter sur Polux, elle fit apparaître un trousse de premier soin gros comme 4 valise et l'ouvrit... Hermione Procyon, Dumbeldore et Madame Pomfresh passèrent la nuit proche de Polux... Madame Pomfresh réussît ale soigner assez convenablement pour qui puissent se rétablirent.. mais il devait l'emmener au royaume des Ange, il aurait les médicament adéquat .Le lendemain, Dumbeldor dispensa Hermione de cours, pour qu'elle puissent se reposer, Elle passa la journée a dormir, Et a pensée a Polux... s'était vraiment horrible ce que Lucius avait fait... Soudain elle entendit un bruit dans la chambre...Elle se releva et vit Adara et Canopus habiller de noir et les yeux gonfler par les larme et il sanglotait encore, Hermione se releva et alla voir ses deux amie, Arriver devant eux Adara serra Hermione dans ses bras très amicalement ... et dit pendant qu'elle la lâchait...  
  
- La nouvel circule dans le royaume... Notre grand Roi est ici ? Et il est mal en point ?

- On dit qu'il a été torturer avec des clou.... Et que c'est toi qui la découverts avec mon frère Procyon... dit Canopus

- Oui... c'est moi et tout ceci est vrai... dit Hermione Horrifier...

- Tu a été vraiment très courageuse dit Adara.. tout les ange nous te devons une fière chandelle ! Si tu n'aurais pas jeter le sort stupéfix sur l'homme qui a enlever notre Roi..... Mon frère serrait mort et notre Roi aussi... et toi aussi sûrement !

- C'était tout naturel.. je lui en devait une a Votre Roi...

- Nous voulions juste te remercier....

- Merci les filles !

- Aurevoir Hermione.. et bonne journée ....  
  
Et il partirent plus vite qu'il n'était venu. Elle se recoucha et en fin de journée, quand elle se sentait mieux elle alla voir Polux, Il était dans le coma, et madame Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'il pouvait perdre ses aile a tout jamais... ce qui était pour des Ange le pire supplice qui soit... C'était vraiment horrible... alors madame Pomfresh fit de sont mieux pour l'aider, Hermione manqua 2 jours de cours avant de retourner a ceux-ci. Elle alla après avoir vu Polux... a son cours de Métamorphose et ensuite a son cours de Potion, Tous se passa bien... a l'exemption de : Ron. Quand le midi elle revint de son dîner elle alla a la salle commune. Elle vu Ron assis sur un sofa les main encré dans les bras et regardait autour de lui... Quand il vit Hermione il se leva brusquement et alla la voir. Le visage blanc et le regard flou. Il dit :  
  
- Ou était tu passer c'est 4 dernier jour ?

- J'était avec Polux... et Procyon...

- Bien sur ! Et pourquoi il serais venu ici ?

- Parce que sont Roi était entrain d'agoniser dans un châteaux clouer au mur! Et c'est moi qui la découverts comme ca ! Des clou dans les ailes et des brûlure sur tout le corg évanoui et surement dans le coma du sang partout et presque MORT !  
  
Ron la regarda bizarrement avant de lui dire :  
  
- Avec... avec des clou ?

- Oui ! Quoi tu pensait que j'était ou ! Avec Drago dans son lit ? Non mieux ! avec Harry entrain de s'embrasser sous un arbre ou le comble ! Avec VICTOR ! dit elle en criant.

- Je.. je ..vous.. clou !

- Laisse faire Ron... tu ne comprend pas... je préfèrent aller voir un homme mourant transpercer par des clou qui est dans le coma A LA PROCHAINE!  
  
Dit elle furieuse. Elle sortit en furie et se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbeldor . Entre temps le regard plonger dans l'ombre elle rencontra Harry. Il la pris par le bras et lui dit :  
  
- Hey ! Hermione !

- Pas le temps... dit elle en voulant se dégager

- Mais.. explique moi ! en la serrant plus fort

- J'ai dit pas le temps ! en bougeant son bras violemment.

- Encore une dispute avec Ron ! dit en serrant le bras plus fort possible

- Harry dit elle suppliant.... tu me fait mal.... Les larme au yeux.  
  
Il la relâcha et elle partit aussitôt elle massa son bras parce que elle avait eu vraiment mal au bras... elle commença a pleuré ,arriver devant la statu elle dit le mot de passe et monta les escalier, Rentra dans le bureau et cherchant un mouchoir dans sa poche mais trouva rien. Dumbeldore la vit entrain de pleurer et s'approcha doucement d'elle.  
  
- Bonjour Hermione... qu'est ce qui vous a fait pleurer ?

- Dispute avec Ron...

- Encore... venez avec moi voulez vous ?

- Bien sur professeur...  
  
Il l'emmena au 3ieme étage , sur un balcon.. Il était très haut... Fumseck était percher sur un barreaux et regardait l'horizon. Dumbeldor posa ses main sur les barreaux du balcon et dit a Hermione qui c'était joint a lui.  
  
- Vous savez Melle Granger... Ron vous aime plus que tout...

- Il ne me le montra pas vraiment...

- Et le Miroir?

- Je... je ne pense pas vraiment que se soit réel se truck la..

- Et pourquoi pensée vous ainsi ?

- Il n'a pas vraiment l'air .... Vrai... plus de pacotille que de vrai sentiment...

- Donc vous penser que Ronald ne vous aime pas ?

- Je ne sais pas..... il a l'air tellement jaloux et.... Tellement méchant avec moi....

- Vous savez d'ou provient se miroir ?

- Non pas du tout...

- Du royaume des Ange.. Polux lui même ma aider a en trouver un... il sont très rare... et très puissant... Il révèle la vrai penser de quelqu'un... de celui qui l'offre..

- Alors ce que vous me ditent c'est que si je mettrait se miroir devant Drago.. il serrait... horrible ?

- Oui ! apseulument !

- Alors il me trouve si belle que ca ?

- Oui ! il vous trouve extraordinaire.. et je peux vous dire qu'il est dans ca chambre entrain de regarder au loin ...

- Comment le savez vous ?  
  
Il pointa la main vers un autre mus de l'école et on pouvait voir un jeune homme roux . Il regardait le sol et avait les main dans ses cheveux. Il avait l'air très mal en point....  
  
- Vous devriez aller le voir Melle Granger...

- Bon... si je doit le faire...  
  
Elle quitta le bureau de Dumbeldore et se dirigea vers la salle des Gryffondor. Elle rentra dans la salle commune et monta l'escalier.. elle cogna a la porte mais n'entendit rien alors elle entra... doucement.. et vit Ron allonger par terre il y avait quelque chose... de bizarre autour de lui ? Qu'est ce que c'était ? c'était rouge et...cette pensée l'horrifia... 'était du sang ! Elle commença a pleurer et se précipita sur Ron... en pleurant elle mit ses main sur Ron un peu partout et dit en pleurant :

- Ron.. mon Ron... ne... ne pars pas... reste avec moi... ne meurs pas... ne ... ne tenva pas ... non... tu.. ne peux pas... je vais aller chercher de l'aide.... ..  
  
Elle partit comme une flèche elle courra le plus vite possible le plus rapidement sans arrêter... il fallait avertir quelqu'un.. elle tourna le coin elle ouvrit une porte, celle du bureau de son professeur de métamorphose et dit d'un ton sans réponse :  
  
- Professeur il faut apseulument que vous veniez avec madame Pomfresh Ron... ( elle commença a pleurer) Ron... il va mourir !!!


	8. Bal d'halloween

Chapitre 8  
  
Le professeur de métamorphose suivit de Hermione courait dans un couloir tout les deux horrifier par se qui se passait... En moins de 2 minute Hermione avait vu : Ron étendu sur le sol sur une flaque énorme de sang...et le visage horrifier et terroriser de son professeur de métamorphose. Enfin il arrivèrent accompagner de l'infirmière de l'école et Dumbeldor, qu'ils avaient croiser dans un des couloir.... Il rentrèrent dans la salle commune et tout les 4 se précipitèrent sur Ron comme des bête sauvage. Madame Pomfresh mit son doigt sur sa nuque pour vérifier son pouls , soulager elle dit :  
  
- Il vit toujours....  
  
Hermione c'était mit de l'autre coter de Madame Pomfresh .... Et regardait se spectacle horrifiant en pleurant... Elle prit la main de Ron et mit sa main sur son poignet pour être sur et certaine qu'elle disait vrai, comme si elle n'avait pas confiance en elle. Dumbeldore fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un lit en plein milieu du dortoir pour ne pas tacher les autre. Il fit l'éviter Ron pour ne pas le bouger et madame Pomfresh pu regarder si la blessure était du a une coupure au dos... rien... alors elle enleva le chandail et Hermione cru mourir ... C'était presque pire que la torture des clou... Sur le torse de Ron était écrit... comme un message...  
  
( message : ) Voici , pour m'avoir voler Polux !  
  
Hermione s'évanouit. A son réveil, Elle était dans l'infirmerie dans un lit d'hôpital et était gelé... elle avait très froid. Elle regarda a Droite et vit Ron sur un lit torse nu ... enfin il y avait un bandage sur son ventre. Elle se releva brutalement, éprouva un vertige et alla près de Ron, Elle prit sa main et chuchota, comme si elle voulait que personne d'autre n'entende même si la pièce était vide.  
  
- Bonjour Mon étoile.... Tu est vraiment mal au point ...  
  
Soudain le regard d'Hermione changea bizarrement, Il devint plus que dangereux... il était a la fois, haineux, colérique, Le plus méchant du monde :  
  
- Je peux te jurer que ce Lucius Malefoy le paiera e son sang...... Il va souffrir.... Pour m'avoir temps blesser...Je l'enfermerais dans son cachot et je...

- Bien des pensée mauvaise pour une seul petite fille... dit une voix soudaine derrière elle. Elle se tourna et vit Professeur Dumbeldore

- Excuser moi professeur... C'est qu'il ma tellement fait du mal... que je ne peux que le détester..

- Je vous comprend... mais vous ne m'avez jamais expliquer comment vous aviez trouver Polux... voulez vous bien le faire maintenant ? dit il en s'assoyant sur un lit en face d'Hermione.

- Bien sur professeur... J'ai découvert que c'était Lucius parce que le seul objet que nous avons trouver d'étrange apport le sang c'était cette canne avec une tête de serpent... ca ma fait penser a Lucius et alors nous sommes allez a sont manoir... nous sommes rentrer par effraction par une fenêtre qui donnait dans la chambre de Drago... Drago est entrer dans la pièce pendant que j'était la alors nous nous sommes cacher et enfin nous sommes partit... après plusieurs mauvais chemin nous avons enfin trouver le cachot, et ses la que je les trouver.. Polux... ( les larme commençait a couler..) Accrocher au mur avec ses horrible clou... les clou de l'enfer planter dans ses ailles ... ....( elle repris un peu c'est esprit et continua) Nous l'avons sortit de la et nous avons rencontrer Lucius..... je lui est lancer un sort... nous sommes sortit de la maison... et le reste vous le savez.....

- Horrible.... Mais une bonne nouvelle.... Vu que aujourd'hui c'est la visite au prés-au-lard...

- Ah non ! j'était supposer y aller avec Ron !

- Mais il ne peux y aller... il est dans le coma......

- Il... Il.. est dans... dans le coma ?

- Oui malheureusement... elle commença a pleuré... Dumbeldore mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et dit :

- Pour prés-au-lard... Je vous donne la permission d'aller ou vous voulez..  
  
Elle releva la tête et dit :  
  
- Si je veux aller en Bulgarie je..

- Non pas se genre de chose..

- Vous voulez dire chez moi ?

- Oui ! Je ne préfère pas.. je veux rester ici.. mais il faut que j'aille chercher mon costume pour le bal d'halloween...

- Ah oui ? Très bien... c'est votre choix ! alors je vous laisse donc sur ceci... mais avant je voudrait vous dire que malheureusement ..... vous ne pourrez faire un procès a Lucius Malefoy..... vous êtes rentrer dans ca maison sans aucune autorisation..... mais... vous pouvez lui faire subir tout se que vous voulez... vous ? Aucune restriction... de toute façon je ne sais même pas que vous êtes en rogne sur Lucius... Il lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.  
  
La journée se passa très bien.. peux de temps après elle alla rejoindre Harry et Ginny et il allèrent les deux choisir leur costume pour le bal... Ginny avait choisi un costume de vélane... elle voulait faire effet a Harry, Hermione lui avait promit de l'aider a se préparer si elle aussi elle faisait de même ! Hermione avait opter pour un déguisement De princesse du moyen-âge... ce n'était pas sexy... mais la robe était tout simplement merveilleuse !.... Qui lui allait merveille d'après Ginny et Harry... Ils avait promit de ne rien dire a propos de son déguisement quand Ron se réveillerais. Même si il pourrais ne pas se réveiller... Chaque jour Hermione a chaque temps libre passait son temps a l'infirmerie ... Elle faisait même tout ses devoir là-bas.. Elle dormait proche de Ron et Elle lui parlait... même si elle n'était pas sur qu'il l'entende... Elle lui parlait... lui racontait sa journée les rumeur, les farce que faisait Harry a Drago... Et puis chaque jour elle se réveillait et regardait si Ron c'était lever ou avait bouger.. mais en vint...elle voulait qu'il se réveille.. parce que même si elle lui parlait et était la pour lui... Il manquait quelque chose.. lui... sa voix, ses mouvement... ca vie semblait si triste sans lui... Enfin le bal de l'halloween arriva, et Ron ne c'était toujours pas réveiller.... Le bal était a 7 heure et a 5 heure... Ginny lui dit :  
  
- Vient il faut se préparer ! Mais c'est dans 2 heures ! Et puis !  
  
Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre.. Hermione la maquilla et la prépara... elle était magnifique ! Elle avait les cheveux long et très lice jusqu'au fesse et était habiller dans une robe Rouge foncé... elle était très joli !  
  
- Ginny... tu est tout simplement fantastique ! Harry va craquer !

- Merci ! a toi maintenant !  
  
Elle mit son déguisement et Ginny la maquilla et la coiffa. Elle portait une robe noir... le haut serrais beaucoup, ce qui laissait voir les forme d'Hermione, il était noir très foncé , les manche était noir eux aussi et devenait de plus en plus ample en s'approchant des mains. Le bas de la robe était noir et était très très ample.. deux bout de tissu qui partait de la anche et se rendait jusqu'à la fin de la robe... se bout de tissu était rouge sang... Pour les cheveux, Ginny avait fait une couette assez haute et les cheveux qui s'y échappait formait de parfaite boucle, Ginny les avait rallonger alors il tombait sur ses épaule. Elle avait une chaîne avec un pendentif que ca mère lui avait donner, il était rouge et brillait a la lumière. Elle resplendissait... après que Ginny est fini des mettre du massacra et du rouge a lèvre rouge sang elle lui donna la touche final : les dent de vampire ! Et oui une Lady vampire des année 1870 ! Elle paraissait comme ses vrai dent et on ne parlai pas bizarrement avec ! Ginny recula légèrement et dit les yeux grand et la bouche ouverte :  
  
- Wow... tu est ... sublime Hermione

- Tu trouve ?

- Oui ! Totalement ! Tout les gars vont fondre !

- Je ne veux pas de tout le gars... dit elle , une larme coula sur sa joue. Je veux Ron....  
  
Ginny s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle était plus petite qu'elle mais pouvais toujours la serrer convenablement. Elle lui dit dans un chuchotement :  
  
- Ron est avec toi.. tout le temps... avec Polux... il veille sur toi et sont très fière de toi...  
  
Elle lui avait tout expliquer pour Polux.. elle était la seul avec Harry, Ron et Dumbeldore, qui savait pour ca.  
  
- Merci Ginny dit elle en se séparèrent de l'étreinte de Ginny. Tu vient avec moi ? ca va commencer dans 15 minute !  
  
Mon dieu il avait mit du temps a se préparer ! Elle fit un signe de la tête et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Pendant qu'il se promenait dans le couloir, tout les garçons accompagner ou non de leurs cavalière regardait Ginny et Hermione et bavait littéralement ! Les fille qui le remarquait sois, frappait leur cavalier ou les giflait et s'enfuyait en larme . Ginny et Hermy se regardèrent et se tapèrent dans la mains...Arriver a la grande salle.. il remarquèrent que la pièce n'était pas très remplie ! Il y avait 10 personne dans un coin a parler et d'autre a l'immense buffet. Les table avait disparu pour laisser apparaître de petite table ronde. Ils apercevaient Harry qui était assis avec Fred et George a une table et avait laisser 3 place... alors Ginny et Hermione se dirigèrent vers eux... quand les garçons les remarquèrent... Fred échappa son vers sur lui, George cria et Harry dit assez surprit :  
  
- Oh la vache ! Les filles ! Vous êtes... carrément sexy !

- Je suis aveugle ! dit Fred sarcastique

- Hermione tu est sublime ! tu voudrait bien danser avec moi ? demanda George pas trop sur de lui.

- Mais bien sur ! J'en serais ravi ! elle lui sourit et s'assit a coter d'Harry qui était toujours abasourdit par le déguisement d'Hermione.

- Les gars ? vous êtes déguiser en quoi ?

- Nous en l'autre ! dit Fred et George

- Non ! George tu est Fred et Fred tu est George !

- Ouais !

- Et toi Harry ?

- En vampire ! Il lui sourit lui montrant ses dent pointu...

- Et bien ! Moi aussi ! lui montrant ses dent elle aussi

- Wow ! le couple vampire ! dit George

- Arrête de dire des connerie ! Je sort avec Ron pas avec lui !

- Mais Hermione ? Tu voudrait danser avec moi dit Fred

- Mais bien sur ! Hermione regarda Harry d'un regard voulant dire : Mais qu'est ce que tu attend pour inviter Ginny !

- Ginny ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Tu voudrait danser avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir ! elle prit la mains d'Hermione et la seras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Se qui fit gémir Hermione.  
  
Peux a peux la salle se remplit. Bientôt la musique se fit entendre et tout les couple se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Puis, le premier slow arriva... George demanda a Hermione et Harry a Ginny puis Fred a Lavande. George dansait très bien ! Il sentait vraiment très bon aussi... enfin le slow fini Hermione alla voir a l'infirmerie un instant voir si Ron était réveiller... mais non.. alors elle déposa une note sur sa table de chevet et redescendit en bas... Elle dansa avec Harry, mais il passait la plupart de son temps avec Ginny U Garçons de Serdaigle déguiser en vampire vint la voir e lui dit :  
  
- Bonjour chère vampire... comment va tu ?

- Je vais pas mal...

- Comment te nome tu ?

- Hermione !

- Et moi c'est Scott !

- Ah bien Scott comment va tu ?

- Je vais très bien !

- Je voudrait savoir si tu voudrait venir danser avec moi ?

- Désoler.. j'ai un copain..

- Si tu a un copain qu'est ce que tu fait seul ici ? ou est il ?

- IL est dans le coma a l'infirmerie... dit elle au bord des larmes..

- Oh non... je suis vraiment désoler... je ne savais pas !

- Mais non tu ne le savais pas se n'est pas de ta faute !

- D'accord... a tu besoin de compagnie ? je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ?

- Ah non se n'est pas nécessaire ! mais amie vont bientôt revenir... mais merci de ta proposition !

- Ah et bien... dans ce cas. Aurevoir !

- Aurevoir et a la prochaine !  
  
Et il partit... Hermione qui voyait George danser avec Jonhson , Fred avec Lavande et Harry....entrain d'embrasser Ginny ! Wow ! Ginny la eu... Hermione sourit et décida d'aller prendre un vers...Elle prit un vers de punch et admira la salle... elle vit Cho Chan qui était accoter de Scott et le séduisait...  
  
- Dire que se gars a voulu danser avec moi dit elle désespérante  
  
La fin du bal arriva.. la dernière danse est venu. Hermione avait été très populaire durant la soirée ,elle était vraiment belle comme ca ! Elle avait parcouru la salle en espérant de voir Ron....mais en vint.. elle resta dans les 3 dernier... proche du buffet... ou en tout cas ce qui restait de celui-ci !Enfin les 2 dernier partit il était minuit moins une.... Et elle était la a faire les 100 pat dans la grande salle... quand on entendit le cous de minuit Le professeur Dumbeldore dit a Hermione qu'il était temps de partirent elle se dirigea triste avec une larme sur la joue vers la sortit elle baissa la tête et entendit :  
  
- Tu compte partir sans moi ?  
  
Elle se tourna et vit un homme... habiller en Roi de France du 19 siècle... il était roux et avait l'air malade... Hermione commença pleurer et couru vers son copain. Elle l'embrassa avec toute la passion et le soulagement du monde... Il s'embrassèrent et quand Ron mit fin au baiser il dit :  
  
- Tu me doit une danse non ? Enfin c'est ca que tu a marquer sur le papier ? Ouch ! j'ai mal auventre !

- Oh... désoler !  
  
Et il se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce. Il commencèrent a danser, Ron proposa de danser selon leurs habillement, alors il dansèrent une valse... Hermione et Ron tournait dans la pièce vide en riant. La merveilleuse robe de Hermione était sublime elle tournait et Tournait ... Pendant la danse Ron souffla :

- Je t'aime Hermione... Ah la mort et a la vie...

- Je t'aime Ron ... Ah la mort a la vie.....


	9. Poison et ingrédient difficile

Salut ! Je voudrait dédier se chapitre a mon amie Dodo ( Hermione elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Hermione...) Elle a tellement attendu après que ce chapitre est pour elle !!!!!!

Chapitre 9

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla dans le même lit que Ron. Elle était toute habiller et était sur les couverte. Ron était coucher sur le dos ses yeux d'ange fermer et lui aussi était habiller. Elle se redressa et fut attirer de voir le ventre de Ron ( nda : Bande de pervers pour le message !) elle souleva très tranquillement le chandail de Canon de Chudley que portait Ron et vit son ventre dépourvu de bandage. Sa peau était blanche et le message paraissait beaucoup, les lettre était écrit profondément et la peau entourant la plaie était... Hermione fut très surprise elle recula un peu et posa ses doigt sur le contour des blessure , la couleur de sa peau était bleu ! elle accrocha la plaie de Ron se qui le fit grogner juste avant d'ouvrir ses yeux vert et de voir Hermione la main sur son ventre le regard préoccuper.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait ? dit Ron un peux nerveux en voyant le visage de Hermy.

- Je...je ... tu a remarquer la couleur de ta peau ?

- Oui je sais blanc ! je ne bronze pas ! j'essaies toujours de...

- Non ! pas sa ! regarde !

Elle prit un miroir qui traînait la et le mit de façon a se que Ron puissent voir son ventre. Ron quand il vit que ca peau était bleu fut un peux surprit mais il se recoucha et dit :

- C'est sûrement un effet secondaire !

Et les journée passèrent. Hermione chercha désespérément une méthode de vengeance , mais en vain. Elle alla a tout c'est cours et fit tout c'est devoir. Elle passait tout c'est après-midi avec Ron au bord du lac coller l'un sur l'autre ou a la salle commune a lui expliquer c'est devoir et a le bécoter. Un jour Hermione se leva péniblement de son lit car elle savait qu'elle commençait en cours de potion avec Rogue. Elle mit un chandail noir avec une inscription : Beware : Babe inside . Et un jeans normal a patte d'ef Elle se rendit a la salle commune et trouva Harry , Ginny et Ron assit . Ginny était accoter sur Ron et le serrait dans ses bras et Harry lui posait des question comme : Comment tu te sens a toute les deux seconde.

- Harry pour la 184027 fois je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas !

- Mais ! Tu a la peau bleu et tu pense que c'est normal ! Bonjour Hermione !

Hermione c'était glisser prêt de Harry et lui avait ébouriffer les cheveux avant de le serrer dans ses bras , Elle était contente de le voir car elle passait la plus part du temps avec Ron. Celui-ci semblait jaloux de la marque de tendresse infligé a Harry par ca petite copine alors il dit Fâché :

- Et moi j'en est pas !?

- Ron ! dit Harry, Tu ne peux pas comprendre toute les fille se gete sur moi ! dit il d'un ton sarcastique et en serrant a son tour Hermione dans ses bras.

- Je suis content de te revoir Hermione... dit Harry triste

Hermione lui sourit et alla serrer dans ses bras et embrasser Ron pour sa jalousie et s'approcha de son oreille et dit : Je t'aime ,tout bas de façon a se que Ron comprenne .Il sourit et lui dit la même chose mais devant tout le monde.

- Bon ! dit Ginny je t'est assez dorloter ! maintenant vient on va a la Grande salle... j'ai faim !

Tout le monde se dirigèrent vers la grande salle en pleine forme. Il mangèrent a leurs faim et partirent dehors parce qu'il leurs restait qu'elle minute. Il allèrent a leurs endroit préféré proche de l'arbre en fleur au pied du lac. Enfin leurs sonne il rentrèrent dans le château et descendirent le long de l'escalier qui mènent au cachot rendit que Ginny montait au troisième étage pour se rendent a son cours de Défense contre les force du mal.

- Aller gagner vos siège mademoiselle Granger et plus vite que ca !

- Oui professeur...dit elle furieuse.

Le cours venait de commencer, Il allait apprendre aujourd'hui comment préparer la potion : Invisbal. Qui nous permettait de devenir invisible. La potion était très difficile... Comme toujours Les Gryffondor avait perdu 30 point et le professeur Rogue criait sens arrêt sur Neville.

- JE VOUS EST DIT UNE OPINSSER DE BÉSOARD PAS UNE POIGNER !

- Désoler professeur...

- RECOMMENSER ! 10 POINT DE MOIN POUR GRYFFONDOR !

- Il va tu nous laisser tranquille un jour se vieux attardé ?

- Qu'est ce que vous ditent messieurs Weasley ? Dit le professeur Rogue en s'approchant dangereusement de Ron.

- Rien messieurs..

- Pourtant j'ai entendu quelque chose qui venait d'ici ? Sûrement que j'ai rêve puisque je suis un VIEUX ATTARDÉ !

- Exactement... dit Ron très silencieux et craintif..

- Je devrait peut-être demander au professeur Dumbeldore de me donner un fouet ? C'est très apprécier cette punition ! Vous en mériteriez bien vous Potter et Weasley et Granger bien sur !

Drago qui était au fond de la pièce regardait Les Gryffondor se faire gronder avec des rire et des moquerie.

- SE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES MALADE WEASLEY QUE VOUS DEVEZ FAIRE LE PLUS INTERRESSANT !

Sans arrêt Rogue criait sur Harry, Hermione et Ron... Soudain Ron regarda Hermione comme si il venait d'être poignarder et tomba de sa chaise pour atterrir sur le sol dans un fracas. Hermione qui était assez loin de Ron se leva de sa chaise fougueusement et alla voir Ron, en chemin Rogue se mit devant Hermione se qui la fit basculer et sa tête accrocha la table et elle retomba sur le sol la tête en sang. Elle s'approcha de Ron péniblement se mit a pleurer a chaude larme et entendit quelque Gryffondor s'approcher de Ron et Rogue crier sur Harry pour pas qu'il passe aller voir Ron. Hermione qui entendait Harry dirent des bêtise a Rogue lui dit en pleurant :

- Harry... va avertir Dumbeldor... sil te plaît va si vite !

Et en moins de deux la porte s'ouvrit et se ferma rapidement . Hermione qui souffrait le martyre , sa tête lui fessait énormément souffrir mais elle ne quittait pas Ron, elle essayait de ne pas tomber dans les pomme et de rester près de Ron. Elle remonta le chandail de Ron et remarqua que c'est plaît était maintenant noir charbon et du sang giclait des plaît. Elle déchira le bas de son chandail et essaya d'enlever le sang et d'arrêter l'hémorragie mais en vint... Rogue lui regardait Ron sans aucune émotion et ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Tout les autre était très énerver et bougeait dans tout les sens . Neville s'approcha d'Hermione en vitesse et dit très confiant :

- Hermione tu a besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui.. apporte moi une serviette sec et une mouiller... merci Neville...

- Je t'apporte ça dans seconde ! et il partit en courant.

Le bout de chandail Hermione était bientôt imbiber de sang et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas enlever son chandail ! alors elle jeta le tissu sur le sol et Rpgue dégouter dit :

- Mademoiselle Granger ! ramasser vos cochonnerie et aller les mettre dans la poubelle !

- Aller chez le diable !

Rogue abasourdit recula et ne dit plus rien. Neville arriva bientôt avec deux serviette et les donna a Hermione qui semblait avoir reprit ses esprit . Elle le remercia et mit la serviette mouiller sur la plaie de Ron et la sec sur sa tête a elle qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Bientôt Dumbeldor et madame Pomfresh arriva et les emmena les deux a l'infirmerie. Hermione avait une blessure mineur a la tête et Ron était encore dans le coma sur un lit d'hôpital...Elle s'assit sur le lit de Ron et passa sa main sur son visage et dit triste :

- Pourquoi nous passons nos journée a l'infirmerie ? Je déteste cette endroit...

L'infirmière inspecta les blessure de Ron et fit toute les méthode possible pour le soigner mais.... Elle partit voir Dumbeldor qui était au fond de la salle et lui dit tout bas de façon a se que Hermione ne comprenne pas . L'infirmière sortit de la pièce très rapidement et le directeur s'approcha d'Hermione... et lui dit très doucement :

- Melle Granger... il faut que je vous parle...

- Professeur... vous me faite peur en se moment... ditent moi qu'est ce qui vous rend si troubler...

- Messieurs Weasley... votre petit ami est... très mal en point...Lucius a graver dans sa peau ses mot horrible mais il lui a ajouter un très rare poison... L'antidote est extrêmement difficile et que de très rare personne peux la préparer correctement... Si vous la rater elle se transforme en un poison...

- Quel sont les ingrédient ?

- Vous ne conter pas la préparer !

- Bien sur ! avec votre aide ! dit elle sur d'elle

Dumbeldor semblait très indésit mais fit un signe que oui et partit dans ses appartement chercher la liste des ingrédients. Hermione passa le temps en lisant un livre intituler : Les ange et leurs secret... elle voulait en savoir le plus possible sur ses amis. Quand le directeur revint il avait en main un énorme livre, Il le déposa sur un lit et l'ouvrit a la page des ingrédient et se mit a lire :

Ce poison très rare et très fort vous donne du fil a retordre ! Le seul remède est une potion extrêmement difficiles a préparer qui contient ... :

Poil de Griffon

Eau des milles sources

Feu du dragon des montagne

4 pied de nain

Cheveux de l'empoisonneur

.... 

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? vous ne pouvez lire la dernière phrase ?

- Elle est brouiller... je ne peux la lire...

- Mais il nous manque un ingrédient ! On ne peux faire la potion avec un ingrédient en moins !

- Je le sais bien...

- Mais il va mourir ! dit elle furieuse avec des larme sur ses joue Je ne veux pas que Ron meurs !

- Personne ne le veux ...

- Oui ! Lucius... lui il le veux ! Et ou je vais trouver des poil de Griffon ? il en reste que 4 et les quatre sont en Égypte ! et puis l'eau des milles source cette source personne ne sais ou elle est ! Et comment je pourrais prendre le feu du dragon !

- Je vous avait bien dit que la potion serais difficile !

- Mais... je ne veux pas que le seul être qui m'a aimer... meurs..... c'est comme l'autre moitié de moi même... mon âme sœur ! On ne peux pas perde sa moitié ou l'homme que tu aime pas dessus tout !

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous... Le feu du Dragon des montagne j'en est dans mon armoire ... Je les eu en cadeaux par le Dragon après lui avoir enlever une dent... Et les quatre pied ses très simple a trouver sûrement que le professeur Rogue en a...

- Mais les autre ? comme des cheveux de Lucius... il faut aller chez lui et lui en couper ! Et sa ses pas simple !

- Oui... bien sur... alors je vais aller chercher tout se que je peux trouver pour la potion et demain venez me rejoindre dans mon bureau a 11 heure ...

- J'ai cours a 11h !

- Vous allez manquer se cours... je vous ferai un billet...

- Bien professeur...

Hermione rentra a la salle commune et continua a lire son livre sur les Ange :

Les Ange être très respecter par les être de l'eau et les être de terre on pu avoir deux des griffon qui existe encore sur terre pour avoir sauver l'océan atlantique et en même temps sauver les être de l'eau qui si trouvait. Très rare sont les personne qui peuvent approcher les Griffon apport leurs nouveau maître le Roi Polux... 

Hermione cria de joie, se leva brusquement et alla dans son dortoir pour prendre le collier que les ange lui avait offert et le serra fort dans sa main et se qui fit apparaître Canopus et Propus. Les deux Ange se précipita sur Hermione et lui dit :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe!

- J'ai une faveur a vous demander...

- Tout se que tu veux !

- J'aimerais aller voir les Griffon de votre Roi

Les deux Ange semblait abasourdit, personne ne pouvait les approcher apport Polux...

- Mais... Oui bien sur nous t'y emmenons...

Les deux Ange s'approchèrent d'elle et lui Propus la prit dans ses bras et il sortirent par la fenêtre pour les emporter au royaume des Ange...

Salut !

Désoler pour se chapitre je n,avait pas trop d'inspirtation... mais si vous aimer tout les commentaire sont bon !!!!!!


	10. Griffon et plume d'ange

Chapitre 10 :

Pendant le vol Hermione ne pensait à rien... elle était sans émotion... elle regardait autour d'elle les arbres de toute sorte qui était de belle couleur rouge, orange et brun... Propus aperçut une larme couler sur la joue d'Hermione et dit :

- Ron va sans tirer.... Ne t'inquiète pas...

- Comment tu sais qu'il est malade ? dit elle surprise

- Propus peut lire dans les pensées... c'est comme ça qu'il devine tout le temps où je cache sa cape.... Dit Canopus...

- Ah... d'accord....

Arriver là-bas, Hermione se sentait un peu mieux, Propus lui avait raconter des histoire comiques pour voir un sourire sur se visage si sombre... arrivé au royaume des anges, Propus déposa Hermione devant une immense porte en bois brune, Le château était totalement blanc et brillait sur le soleil couchant. Canopus alla ouvrir la porte et invita Propus et Hermione à rentrer. Il était maintenant une ronde , très spacieuse pièce avec 4 escaliers, il y avait des vases de fleur très haute au pied de chaque escalier. Le plafond était très haut, on pouvait presque pas le distinguer parce qu'il avait tellement de plante grimpante qui montait haut avec plein d'oiseaux que Hermione n'avait jamais vue perchée sur des branche. Hermione était émerveillé tout était blanc et plusieurs personne reconnaissait Propus et Canopus et même certaine fessait signe a Hermione. Propus poussa Hermione légèrement pour la guider vers le plus grand escalier de la pièce et commença à monter. Arriver en haut , Un ange au aille grise habiller de vêtement très sale et des lunettes de protection se précipita sur eux et dit en essuyant son visage couvert de suie :

- Propus !!!!! Tu as amener une inviter ici ! Fantastique ! Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

Hermione semblait figer... cette homme paraissait tellement aimable mais c'était comme sil n'avait personne depuis 4 ans !

- Al-Phard ! Calme toi ! C'est un inviter spéciale ! Elle s'appelle Hermione ...

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour... Al-Phard ?

- Oui c'est exact ! Est-ce qu'elle reste pour longtemps ?

- Non... pas pour longtemps.. dit Canopus qui semblait déçu

- Dommage ! ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de visiteur !

- Mais j'aimerais bien revenir ! C'est tellement beau ici !

- Alors vous êtes la bien venu ! quand vous reviendrai venez faire un tour dans mon atelier !

- Super ! alors ..... a la prochaine Al-Phard !

Et il s'en allèrent vers la droite dans un grand et majestueux couloir.

- Lui c'est le scientifique du royaume... Il est un peu siphonné... mais très gentil !

Il continuèrent a marcher dans le long couloir et en chemin il rencontrèrent plein de gens ! d'on : Uranie un professeur d'astronomie, Merak un musicien , Algeiba, un sage et plusieurs autre ... Il y avait même un enfant qu'il lui avait donner une plume de ses aille qui pouvait servir de baguette magique et guérir qu'une seul fois des blessure comme des coupure ou des morsure, mais dommage ca ne pouvait pas guérir des poison ( nda : ZUT !!!!!!)....... Arriver au bout du couloir, Les trois arrivèrent dans une immense pièce la plus grande qu'ils avait vu jusqu'ici... Elle était jaune soleil et il y avait quelque divan ancien et des livre. Sur le mur du fond avait un immense trône. Il était rouge sang et était orner de pierre précieuse, des rubis. Assis sur se trône un ange vêtu d 'une tunique bleu pâle et a chaque coter était enchaîner des animal assez étrange, il avait la tête d'un aigle des aille et le corps d'un lion. C'était les Griffon ! Il était étendu sur le ventre leurs patte de devant avec des couteau suisse a la place des griffe déchiquetait avec ses dent égrisé comme une scie a chaîne un morceau de viande gros comme la tête d'Hermione. Hermione fit un grimace et s'avança vers le trompe au pas de course. L'homme assis dit très fort : Hermione ! avant de se lever et d'aller en courant embrasser sur les joue l'inviter surprise. Les Griffon qui vit leu maître se levèrent en un éclair et se mit en position d'attaque et regardèrent autour d'eux.

- Quel belle surprise ! Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici Melle Granger ?

- Appeler moi Hermione.... Je suis ici pour vous demander une grande faveur...

- Quoi dont ?

Je voudrait avoir un peu des poil de votre griffon...

- Oui bien sur !

Le roi se tourna pour aller couper un peu des poil de ses deux Griffon mais un homme rentra dans la pièce en courant le visage Horrifier et dit au Roi

- Il est arriver un accident grave au musicien Merak !

Le roi se tourna brusquement horrifier et dit :

- Non ! Je vais aller l'aider ! Je revient.... Hermione aller prendre votre poil vous même sil vous plaît ses urgent... merci ! Mais qu'un seul a la fois peux aller le voir... celui de gauche est moins violent...

- Que voulez-vous dirent ?

- Il ne va pas vous tuer... il va juste vous arracher le bras ! dit il amus

Et le roi partit en courant... Hermione terroriser se dirigea tranquillement vers le Griffon de Gauche qui c'était calmer et avait continuer a manger son énorme steak. Arriver devant lui Hermione se mit assez loin de lui pour voir ou elle allait prendre le poil et entre temps... le Griffon avait lever la tête et regardait Hermione avec appétit. Hermione avança tranquillement et tendit le bras en avant pour prendre du poil sur la tête de la bête. Mais le Griffon prit sa pour une attaque et ouvra sa grande gueule et mordit a plein bouche le bras droit d'Hermione se qui fit une énorme entaille dans son bras. Hermione tomba pars terre en gémissant et en criant de douleur. Propus et Canopus coururent pour aller au secourt de la jeune fille mais il firent arrêter par le deuxième Griffon qui grognait devant eux. Hermione se leva péniblement et dit :

- Je ne veux que ton poil...

Après plusieurs essaie Hermione avait plusieurs entaille sur ses jambe et sur a tête. Elle se leva sur ses jambe et se mit assez loin du Griffon et réfléchit a une solution. Elle ne pouvait l'immobiliser elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Soudain le Griffon se leva sur ses deux pattes d'en arrière et tira de toute ses force sur son collier qui le retenait. En un éclair le Griffon brisa son collier et sauta sur Hermione se qui la fit basculer par en arrière. Et se cogna la tête sur le sol. Soudain elle eu un flash ... tout juste avant que le griffon la mordre dans le creux du cou... elle prit la plume du jeune Ange et dit : Immobilis ! Et le griffon devint immobiles sur le coup et tomba figer sur le sol. Hermione sonné se mit assis et prit un peu du poil sur le dos du griffon et immobilisa l'autre griffon qui retenait toujours Les deux Ange... Quand celui tomba sur le sol, Propus et Canopus se précipitèrent vers Hermione et essaya de soigner ses blessure grave avec une trousse de premier soins que Canopus donna a Propus mais Hermione di :

- Non... j'ai.. j'ai une plume... elle peux.... Me guérir...

- Elle est ou dit Propus rassurer....

- Derrière le griffon....

Canopus alla chercher la plume et la déposa sur le ventre meurtrit d'Hermione. Et d'un seul coup toute les blessure disparue. Soudain Polux rentra dans la pièce et aperçu Hermione coucher par terre abasourdit et Propus et Canopus a ses pied. Il se précipita vers elle et dit :

- Mon dieu ! Éka ne ta pas trop amocher ?

- Cette immonde bête s'appelle Éka ?

- Oui...

- Il ma déchiqueter les deux bras, ma broyer les jambe et ma fait une énorme entaille sur l'épaule et ma pas mal amocher la tête mais il est super sympathique !

- Je suis totalement désoler ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- J'ai une idée... avait vous de l'eau des milles source ?

- Bien sur ! L'eau des mille source se situ dans notre jardins !

Hermione se releva subitement et alla serré dans ses bras Polux qui était content de la voir bien... Après avoir donne un flacon d'eau des mille source et partit. En chemin Hermione qui était sur un nuage dit très contente :

- Comment vous remercier ? J'ai deux ingrédient je vais pouvoir sauver Ron !

- Ta joie nous remplit de bonheur... dit Canopus avec un sourire

- C'est ca notre récompense ! dit Propus.

- Mais j'ai une dernière chose a te demander...

- Oui bien sur quoi ?

- Il me faut une mèche de cheveux de Lucius...

- Bien... nous allons t'aider a l'avoir ...

- Oh oui ! merci !!!!!

Hermione embrassa sur la joue Propus et ria . Arriver au manoir des Malefoy Il se posèrent sur un balcon qui donnait sur un petit salon... Hermione ouvra la fenêtre et rentra avec Canopus dans la pièces, Propus était rester sur le balcon et veillait a se que personne ne les voit. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Canopus ouvrit la porte et regarda si la voie était libre donc il se mirent a marcher dans le couloir cherchant Lucius... en tournant le coin il tombèrent sur Drago il était torse nu et avait son chandail en main, il était tout mouiller et avait qu'une serviette qui cachait ses partit intime. Surpris il dit :

- Qu'est que vous faite la ?

- Nous euh... nous... dit Hermione essayant de se sortirent du trouble

- Nous voulons caser la figure de ton père ! dit Canopus. Elle était très jeune elle avait 17 ans... donc elle était une adolescente.

- Ah oui ? Il le mérite de toute façon... alors il est dans sa chambre. C'est la chambre au fond du couloir ... la porte a droite. Granger arrête de regarder mon torse de cette façon !

Hermione était en total en admiration devant Drago. Elle secoua la tête et dit :

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'on lui..... casse la figure dit Hermine en regardant Canopus d'une façon de reproche.

- Ben... il a torturer un Ange ! je sais bien que je suis méchant mais il y a des limite !

Canopus lui fit un immense sourire et dit :

- Donc tu respecte les Ange ?

- Oui totalement ! Il mon sauver la vie quand j'avais 5 ans... j'ai tombé du haut du manoir et il mon rattraper... alors aller si vite avant que quelqu'un ,autre vous voit....

- J'en suis une !

Il fit un sourire a Hermione et a Canopus et partit en chantant. Hermione regarda Canopus horrifier et dit :

- Mon dieu il en a fumer du bon lui!

Et il partirent en direction de la chambre des Malefoy a coter de la chambre il y avait un vase avec des Branche d'arbre dedans. Hermione enleva les Branche et prit le vase qui était très gros et elle fit signe Canopus d'aller cogner a la porte qui était fermer. Quand Lucius ouvrit Hermione balança le vase sur la tête de Lucius se qui le fit basculer par en arrière et qui l'assomma. Hermione s'avança et dit :

- Ca c'est pour Ron....

Elle lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et dit :

- Ca pour Polux gros IMBÉSILE !

Elle lui cracha au visage découpa une mèche de ses cheveux et sortirent de la pièce par la fenêtre de la chambre. Il allèrent retrouver Propus et partirent au château. Arriver a destination Propus et Canopus déposa Hermione et partirent retrouver leurs Roi. Hermione poil de griffon et flacon d'eau des milles sources en main se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbeldor et dit :

- Professeur ! Je sais bien qu'il est 10h du soir mais il faut apseulument que je prépare cette fichu potion !

Le directeur était assit sur sa chaise et regardait des quelconque parchemin. Il releva la tête et dit :

- Bien sur... mais il nous manque toujours le dernier ingrédient...

- Je m'en fou ! Je veux sauver Ron! alors venez avec moi et aider moi !

Le directeur surprit se dirigea avec elle vers un énorme chaudron et lui donna les ingrédient qu'elle avait récolter avec l'aide de Propus et Canopus. Après avoir lu attentivement toute les procéder de la préparation de la potion, Le sage et l'apprenti mélangèrent les ingrédient en faisant bien attention. A la fin la potion avait la couleur bleu foncé pas très rassurante... il se précipitèrent ensemble vers l'infirmerie pour donner la potion a Ron qui était étendu . Le directeur resta a l'écart pendant que Hermione en larme ouvrit la bouche tranquillement de Ron pour lui verser la mixture dedans. Elle attendit 2 minute, rien ne se passait... Ron restait toujours étendu la a ne pas bouger.... Soudain Hermione comprit... toujours en larme elle dit un faible : non..... avant de prendre le poignet de l'amour de sa vie et de vérifier son pouls et de constater... qu'il était mort ! Ron avait toujours un peu de potion sur le bord de la bouche et la bouche ouverte... son cœur ne battait plus.. il était mort... elle ne pourrais jamais le revoir bouger.... L'embrasser et l'entendre lui dire : Je t'aime... elle se trouvait immonde d'avoir rater cette potion... elle fondit en larme et se mit devant le visage Ron et se mit a pleurer de plus en plus fort toujours aussi mal, comme si elle était torturer.. mais c'était de la torture ! Une larme pure... transparente et scintillante tombât de l'œil d'Hermione pour tomber dans la bouche de Ron et ainsi se mélanger a la mixture... Et dans un élan de tristesse... d'horrible souffrance... Hermione embrassa Ron sur les lèvre en sachant très bien qu'elle embrasait un mort... Soudain... Les paupière de Ron s'ouvrit.... il se releva toute en sueur... regarda tout autour de lui très nerveux et dit :

- Hermione....

- Ron ..... tu.... tu est vivant !

Hermione embrassa Ron passionnément tellement que leurs baiser était fort , puissant et profond les lumière de la pièce s'éteignait et se rallumait simultanément... Il aimait tellement le goût de leurs lèvre.... Il aimait tellement ca que chaque cellule explosaient d'envi pour l'autre...pendant des Heure Hermione en larme regardait Ron et disait s'en arrêt : Je t'aime tant... je t'est perdu pendant 5 minute....Mais tu est la maintenant... Je t'aime tant !

Alors ? Vous aimer ? envoyez moi un review !


	11. Sirène et nouveau professeur

Chapitre 11 :

2 mois passèrent , notre couple passait tout sont temps ensemble.... Il était tellement heureux... il avait déjà subit le pire et ne voulait pas revivre ca, Il passait tout leurs temps a s'embrasser ou a parler de chose et d'autre, Les note de Ron avait monter en flèche grâce a Hermione et la connaissance sur les bonbon d'Hermione avait monter en un éclair grâce a Ron. Nous étions en hiver, la neige recouvrait le sol dehors et les arbre magique qui se trouvait dans le parc chantait avec les élève des chanson de Noël .Le bal de Noël arrivait dans 2 jours. Et vu que Hermione et Ron était préfet il était responsable de la décoration. Il était tout les deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor assit sur un divan entrain de faire les plan pour la soirée. Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et commença a l'embrasser dans le cou. Hermione qui riait dit a Ron :

- Ron ! on doit préparer les décoration de la grande salle !

- Je regarde les décoration de ton cou.... J'ai le droit non ?

- Oui mais il faut qu'on se dépêche c'est dans 2 jours !

- Oui mais j'adore ca !

- Tu le feras cette nuit mais pas la !

- Bon d'accord !

Il se retira et mit son bras autour de sa taille et dit :

- De quel couleur seront les guirlande ?

- Vert, rouge, jaune et bleu !

- Et les motif ?

- Lion, serpent, belette, aigle !

- On peux être original ?

- Euh... tigre , lézard, hibou et raton laveur ?

- Non ! Poisson rouge, vers de terre , grenouille et sensu ! Non je rigole...J'opte pour le lion et ses copains !

- C'est décider ! Lion, serpent, belette et aigle ! elle rit et dit :

- On peux mettre des table en losange ? non je blague... des table sur les coté pour la piste de danse et au fond un buffet !dit Hermione

- Ouais très bonne idée ! et on pourrais tous s'habiller en moldu ?

- Mais non Ron tu pense a les sang-pur ? il vont être rouge de rage !

- Justement ! voir Malefoy comme ca sa serrais trop drôle !

- Non Ron on ne peux pas faire ca... on fait ca comme d'habitude et tout va bien aller !

Soudain Harry rentra dans la pièce et vit les deux tourtereaux entrain de parler :

- Bonjour vous deux !

- Hey Harry ! ca va ?

- Ouais très belle journée... sauve notre entraînement de Quiditch intensif!

- C'était dur ? dit Ron

- Plus que ca ! c'est de la torture avec Alicia comme capitaine !

- Mais non ! elle est très gentille ! dit Hermione

- Oui mais elle nous prend pour des taré ! mais bon je vais prendre une douche et je avais me coucher... vous avez remarquer qu'il est 10h du soir ?

- Déjà ! dit Hermione horrifier. Je n'avait pas remarquer ! moi aussi je vais me coucher ! bonne nuit mon amour... elle embrassa Ron et lui dit dans l'oreille : vient me rejoindre dans ma chambre....

- Bonne nuit mon ange.... Je viendrait...

- Bonne nuit Harry !

- Bonne nuit Hermione ! Il alla Voir Hermione et la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur sa joue avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Ron , jaloux dit :

- Hey ! C'est MA Hermione

- Hermione serra Harry dans ses bras et dit :

- Ouais et Harry .... Va prendre ta douche !

Harry se sentit et fit une grimace horrible avant de se précipiter vers les douche. Ron se mit a rire et il alla rejoindre Hermione , l'embrassa et alla se mettre dans son lit et attendre 10 heures pour aller rejoindre sa bien aimé dans sa chambre, Hermione qui était dans son lit et attendait Ron regardait a toute les 2 minute l'horloge qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Finalement 10 heure arriva. Hermione entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir et vit : Ron en boxer rentrer dans la pièce.... Il vint la voir et se mit dans son lit proche d'elle et commença a l'embrasser. Il se mit sur elle et releva sa petite nuisette. Hermione comprit se qu'il voulait faire et l'arrêta elle dit :

- Ron... non pas aujourd'hui....

Ron dessus ses mit a coter d'elle et mit son bras autour son coup.

- Bien... je t'attendrait...

- Merci Ron...

Et il s'endormir comme ca ... l'un sur l'autre... Au réveille presque toute les fille du dortoir regardait Ron et 'mione était entrain de dormir.... Hermione se réveilla et vit qu'elle avait la tête sur le torse de Ron et qu'elle était presque sur lui. Elle releva la tête, vit que Ron dormait toujours et dit au filles :

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ... as fait avec Ron ? dit Félisia une jeune Gryffondor de première année.

- Dormit ?

- Juste ca ? ou... plus ?

- Ah oui il a ronfler mais c'est pas si grave que ca...

- Ah... et toute les fille partirent. Elle réveilla Ron et lui dit doucement :

- Nous ne sommes pas un bonne exemple pour les première année...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- La perversité ne leurs pas très bien...

Enfin lever Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou tout le monde parlait du bal qui allait se passer dans 1 jours. Ron et Hermione était associer a Scott Taylor, un serdaigle et nul autre que Drago Malefoy pour les décoration du bal. Il devait se donner rendez-vous a midi pour faire les dernier préparatifs.... Dans 1 heure il avait leurs tout premier cours de défense contre les force du mal, le cours avait été arrêter pour cause de manque de professeur... Ron alla s'asseoir a coter d'Harry et Hermione proche de Ginny... elle dit :

- Alors Hermione ? Tu pense que qui va avoir le malheur de devenir professeur de défenses contre les force du mal cette fois ?

- Moi je dit que... ca va être .... Un centaure ! et toi ?

- Une petite garce tout simplement...

- Pourquoi dit tu ca ?

- Il manque que ca a notre répertoire ! : magemort, usurpateur , loup-garou, un adepte du polynectar et une travaillante au ministère... il manque qu'une garce et nous avons tout passer les possibilité !

- Tu a tout a fait raison ma petite Gin' dit Harry fier...

La discussion continua jusqu'à se que Harry, Hermione et Ron partirent en route vers la salle de classe de DCFM ( défense contre les force du mal...) Arriver devant la porte Harry vit une note qui disait :

- Le cour seras fait devant le lac...

Intrigué les trois jeune se rendirent dans le parc de Poudlard, devant le lac et virent toute la classe assit entrain de regarder une étrange créature, Une jeune femme a la peau bleu et au cheveux mauve avec une fleur dans les cheveux était dans l'eau et semblait très bien et ne se tenait a aucune parois du lac. Hermione comprit... c'était une sirènes ! Elle vit les trois élève arriver et dit :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Marie-Lune, nouveau professeur de DCFM ! Nous vous attendions ! elle leurs sourit et leurs tendit d'étrange objet... c'était comme une boule de terre et Tout le monde semblait en avoir une... Le professeur les invita a s'asseoir et leurs dit :

- Bonjour tout le monde ! alors pour le premier cours nous allons visité le royaume des sirène ! donc... des personne comme moi ! Alors avaler les silénéa-air que je vous est donner et plongé dans l'eau avec moi !

- Mais... l'eau n'est pas froide ? dit Hermione

- Non pas du tout ! elle est même chaude ! alors laisser tout les livre et toute les chose qui pourrait vous importuner et... laisser e sur le bord de la rive et vener vite dans l'eau !

Harry connaissait bien cette boule, il l'avait utiliser pour la coupe de feu.... Et il en gardait de très mauvais souvenir mais il laissa tout se qu'il avait, avala la boule et sauta dans l'eau... quelque minute après il ne restait plus personne sur la rive et tout le monde était dans l'eau... il était dans le lac.... L'eau était pas clair et on n'y voyait presque rien ! alors tout le groupe se dirigea vers le fond de l'eau... ne voyant plus rien a la fin il devais se tenir par la main pour ne pas se perdre ! jusqu'à se qu'ils arrivent une sorte.. de boule de lumière... le professeur qui était devant dit :

- Voici cher élève..... le royaume des sirènes !

- Mon dieu ! c'est tellement beau ! dit Hermione émerveiller...

- C'est... magnifique ! dit Harry

Les élèves se ruèrent vers la source de la lumière en se lâchant les main et en rentrant a l'intérieur de la boule. Le professeur incertain dit :

- Faite attention ! il y a parfois d'énorme et je dit bien d'énorme typhon ( entk... une '' tornade'' dans l'eau... dsl je sais pas c quoi.... alors rester bien sur vos garde !

Mais personne ne l'écoutait il était trop préoccuper a regarder les différent édifice bleu poudre qui ornait le sol Harry et Hermione eux avait plutôt écouter le professeur et regarder la boule avec incertitude...Ron lui était tellement émerveiller qui avait suivit les autre élève laissant Hermione et Harry seul .... Hermione qui était très nerveuse d'être dans l'eau... regardait autour d'elle a la rechercher d'un Typhon. Harry l'embrassa pour la sécuriser et lui caressa les cheveux. Il s'approcha tranquillement de la bulle quand tout a coup un énorme coup d'eau, ( nda : coup d'eau... son dans l'eau... LOLLLLL) qui les aspira dans un tourbillon immense ! Hermione ne savait plus ou elle était et elle ferma les yeux pour ne rien voir... les bougeait frénétiquement a l'entoure d'elle et accrocha Harry... Elle l'agrippa fermement et l'attira vers elle le plus vite possible. Harry la prit dans ses bras et il se ensemble. Quand le tourbillon arrêta.... Harry et Hermione n'était plus du tout au même endroit... on ne voyait plus la boule de lumière et il n'y avait rien autour.... Mais l'eau était plus clair, sûrement qu'il était plus en surface ! Mais le lac était tellement immense qu'il pouvait bien être nul pars ! Hermione dit a Harry...

- Harry... on est où ?

Alors ??? vous aimez ? Une review ne fait de mal a personne vous savez ?

Moonlight : J'adooooooooooooore ce nom ! Merci de l'idée !


	12. Harry ? on est où ?

Chapitre 11 :

- Harry ? on est où ?

Harry et Hermione s'était retrouver au milieu de nul pars et il ne savait apseulument pas quoi faire ! Il se retirèrent de l'étreinte de l'autre et regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir si il pouvait apercevoir un point de repèrent ou autre chose qui leurs semblait familier . mais nonâ€ rien du toutâ€ apport des innombrable poisson qui passait autour d'eux il n'y avait rien

- On est.. dans l'eau ! dit il incertain

- Mais oui je sais ca ! mais OÙ dans l'eau ?

- Ca j'en sais rienâ€peut-être qu'on peux monter a la surfasse ?

- Mais non Harry ! si on va vers la surface on s'éloigne du groupe ! il faut aller les retrouver !

- Bon d'accord alors si tu voix une énorme sphère de lumière tu me le dit et on se jette vers ca d'accord ?

- Bien mon capitaine! Dit elle en riantâ€ Harry ? tu les truck que Marie-Lune nous a donner ? tu sais combien de temps il agit ?

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas j'espère qu'il durent trèsâ€. Très longtemps

- Bon tu te souvient tu de quel coté on a été aspirer ?

- On était avec le groupe comme ca au nord dit Harry en faisant des geste avec ses bras et ses mains. Et la le tourbillon est arriver de derrière doncâ€ du sud et nous a emporterâ€ de ce coté . dit il en pointant vers l'Ouest. Doncâ€ on devrait aller vers l'ouest

- Oui mais l'Ouest c'est pars ou !

- Tu n'est pas bonne en orientation même pas pour 2 ¢ !l'ouest c'est par la ! dit il; en pointant effectivement vers l'Ouest.

- Et qui te dit messieurs que c'est vers l'Ouest là-bas ?

- Parse que c'est moi qui le dit aller vient ! dit il en prenant le bras d'Hermione et l'entrant vers le fond, vers l'Ouest.

UN peu plus tard Harry entraînait toujours Hermione vers le fond parse qu'elle était sur que se n'était pas le bon chemin et tout a coup VLAN ! un strangulot se jeta sur Hermione comme un détraquer et commença et a mordre sa robe de sorcier. Harry qui avait emmener sa baguette avec lui pointa le strangulot et dit : STUPÉFIX ! très fort et le strangulot s'immobilisa subitement . Harry prit Hermione pars les épaule et lui dit :

- Tu va bien ?

- Oui très bien.. continuons

Elle s'écarta des bras de Harry et s'enfonça de plus en plus profond dans le lac suivit de Harry. Après 20 minute de nage il arrivèrent au fondâ€ Hermione prit la main d'Harry pour ne pas se perdre encore. Des algues immense avait plus de 30 pied de haut et des poisson un peu partout multicolore. Hermione avançait a grande vitesse. Quand tout a cous Harry s'arrêta subitement se qui propulsa Hermione vers l'arrière. furieuse elle dit :

- CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ? TU MA PRESQUE ARRACHER LE BRAS MODIT â€.

Harry qui avait la bouche grande ouverte les yeux rond et était figer sur place prit la figure d'Hermione d'une main et la tourna rapidement vers une bête immense... blanche et avec des dent long comme des crayon... Elle ressemblait beaucoup a un requinâ€ en faite c'était un requin ! Hermione surprit échappa un cri et la bête se retourna brusquement et regarda Hermione et Harry avec appétit et se rua vers eux.. Harry et Hermione partirent a la course et nagèrent le plus vite possibleâ€. Bientôt il se retrouvèrent dans un sorte de clairière plein de rocher de toute les forme. Harry et Hermione contournait les rocher en essayant de semé le requin mais il ne réussirent pas. Bientôt il approchèrent un énorme rocher avec un trou en plein milieu assez grand pour l'assez passer Hermione et Harry mais pas pour le requinâ€ Harry poussa Hermione dans le trou et passa après elle dans celui-ci et regarda le regard s'affaisser dans le trou et dit rester coincer. Hermione se dirigea a toute vitesse vers l'ouest avec Harry et ils purent reprendre leurs route. Après 10 minute de nage Harry dit soulager :

- Hermione ! regarde là-bas ! dit il en pointant versâ€ une sorte de rayon de lumière.

- Quoi là-bas ?

- Tu voit pas ? c'est le royaume des sirènes patate !

- Quoi !!!!! pas le temps de parler et on se grouille !!! aller !!! dit elle en prenant le bras de Harry .

- On est arriver, mais AYE ! arrête de me tirer le bras ! c'est d'accord on y va et je vais nager vite mais ne m'arrache pas le bras !!!

- Je veux juste qu'on arrive là-bas vite !

- Pourquoi ? dit il en se détachant d'Hermione et en s'arrêtant nette.

- Je.. Je... j'ai peur de l'eauâ€.

- Tu a peur de l'eau !!!!!! mais tu est plongé dedans !

- Je le sais.. justement. Alors je veux en sortir le plus vite !

- Alors dépêchons nous ! dit Harry en se remettant a nager le plus vite possible.

Arriver près du dôme de lumière on vit le groupe la a l'intérieur du dôme et qui semblait un peu agiter. Il s'approchèrent de plus en plusâ€arriver proche de la lumière Hermione contente d'avoir enfin retrouver Marie-Luneâ€. Les élève semblait partitâ€â€. Sûrement que vu que le cours avait prit fin Marie-Lune les avait accompagner et était rester pour attendre Harry et Hermione. Elle se rapprocha de plus en plus de la lumière et quand vint le temps de passer a travers , Marie-Lune la remarqua cria tendit les bras pour l'inciter a ne pas traverser a travers le dôme mais trop tardâ€. Elle passa son bras dans la lumière et devint aussitôt bleu â€. Elle hurla de douleur et une énorme charge d'énergie rentra dans le corps d'Hermioneâ€ elle fermât les yeux sous le choque et quand elle les rouvritâ€ Harry vit que c'est yeux étaitâ€.. rouge ! Marie-Lune se précipita sur elle et poussa la main d'Hermione en dehors du dôme. Hermione tomba sur le sable et avait des choc nerveux. Harry se précipita sur elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais qu'est qui lui arrive professeur ?????dit Harry horrifier.

- Elle elle a passer a travers le système de pressurisation du royaumeâ€ a cette profondeur nous les sirène si nous restons trop longtemps ici nous ne pourrions plus jamais retourner a la surfaceâ€. Il y a tellement de pression dans cette couche qu'elleâ€â€. En a prit un cou ! Alors il va falloir que tu l'emporte a la surfaceâ€.. attend un anisant je revient

- Elle alla voir un homme sirène a coté d'eux et revint 1 minute plus tard.

- Bon aller vite il faut retourner au château

Marie-Lune qui nageait beaucoup plus vite mit Hermione dans les bras de Harry et poussa Harry jusqu'à la surface. En moins deâ€â€. 4 il était presque rendu en haut quand tout a coupâ€ Marie-Lune surprissent s'arrêta et échappa un cri. Harry seras encore plus fort Hermione sur lui et dit :

- Non, Non, Non !!!!!!La journée va assez mal comme sa alors toiâ€ le requin tu va retrouver tes petite algue adorer et tu nous laisse TRANQUILLE !!!!

Le requin qui c'était mit devant eux les regardait avec malice et fonça sur eux. Marie-Lune s'avança et d'un seul cou de main fit apparaître un sorte de bouclier mauve devant le requin qui se fracassa le tête sur celui-ci. Il s'assomma et fit une chute au fond des océan. Harry surprit regarda Marie-Lune et dit :

- Comment avez vous fit ?

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette.. aller ! il faut aller au château

- Oui mais comment vous aller faire ?

- Vous vous moquez de moi ? c'est TOI qui va l'apporter au château !

- Et ou je l'emmène ?

- A l'infirmerie pardi !

- Bon d'accord

Et il continuèrent leurs chemin. Arriver en haut, Marie-Lune souleva Harry et Hermione et lui dit ceci :

- Quand tu va arriver a l'infirmerie.. dit a Madame Pomfresh ceci : Mur de saphir et pigmentation d'accord ?

- Bien sur

Et Harry partit en courant vers le château.. quand il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il donna un grand coups de pied sur la porte pour l'ouvrir parce qu'il avait Hermione dans les Bras. Quand il entra Madame Pomfresh était surprissent de voir Harry complètement mouiller avec Hermione dans les bras. Harry dit :

- Mur de saphir et pigmentation

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous voyez bien ! Le professeur de DCFM ma dit de vous dire : Mur de saphir et pigmentation !

Le visage de l'infirmière tourna a l'horreur bien viteâ€ elle dit en prenant Hermione et en la mettant sur un lit non loin d'elle.

- Elle n'a pas franchie le bouclier de pressurisation du royaume des sirènes ?

- Exact ! mais comment ca se fait que les autre élève on pu traverser le dôme sansâ€â€. Viré au mauve ?

- A chaque fois qu'il y a des visiteur... Une tour former au milieu du royaume peux augmenter ou affaiblir un endroit du dômeâ€ il voit tout et ceci se fait instantanément alors personne ne ressent rien..

- Système ingénieuxâ€. Maisâ€ je doit aller avertir Ron ! Je revientâ€ pouvez vous aider Hermione ?

- Bien sur... Mais ca va prendre du temps

- D'accord.. alors je revient

Il Partit en courant vers la salle commune arriver là-bas il vit Ron les visage sans expression, blanc qui faisait les cent pas autour d'un fauteuil . Harry se rua vers lui et lui dit :

- Ron dépêche toi... Hermione..

Ron écarquilla les yeux et manqua de s'évanouir pour la première fois. Et dit horrifier :

- Qu'est ce qui est arriver a Hermione

- Tu va voir vient elle est a l'infirmerieâ€ mais elle ne peux pas parler elle

Ron n'en tendit même as le reste de la phrase et partit comme une flèche a l'infirmerie. Quand il arriva il ouvrit la porte et vit Hermione étendu sur un lit la peau blanche comme un drapsâ€ les yeux rouge et la peau bleu. Il manqua de s'évanouir pour la deuxième fois . Il s'effondra devant le lit d'Hermione, un flot de larme coula sur les joue rouge de Ron. Il regardait Hermione recroqueviller sur elle même le regard absent et disait des phrase que Harry ne pouvait comprendreâ€â€. Il semblait très troublerâ€Harry expliqua a Ron pourquoi elle était comme ca et il remarqua que Dumbeldore était au fond de l'infirmerie les bras croiser regardant Ron e Hermione le regard tristeâ€ Dumbeldor s'avança vers eux et dit :

- M. Weasley. Ne vous inquiété pas. Votre petite amie vas sans sortirâ€.

Ron releva rapidement la tête et dit a Dumbeldore furieux :

- Ah oui ? et c'est la faute a qui qu'elle est comme ca ? Si la personne que j'aime soit bleu et sur le bord de mourir ?

- Il tourna brusquement la tête et regarda Harry méprisant et dit :

- C'est a cause de toi..

- Pardon ? moi ? c'est plutôt moi qui la sauvé !

- Oui mais tu aurais pu l'arrêter !

- Je ne savait même pas que ce champs énergétique était dangereux !

- Mais bien sur....maintenant sort tout de suite.... MAINTENANT !

Harry surprit de l'attitude de son amie fronça les sourcil regarda pour la dernière fois Hermione et sortit en courant de la pièceâ€.

_Alors ? vous aimez ? désoler pour l'attente c'est que les étude m'occupe beaucoupâ€â€.. mais je fait vite pour les prochain chapitre !_


	13. Blanc comme du cristal

Chapitre 13 :

Après un mois d'école, Harry et Ron ne se parlait toujours pas... Harry rendait visite a Hermione quand Ron n'était pas avec elle, donc une fois pars semaine il passait en cachette dans l'infirmerie craignant le supplice de revivre la fureur de Ron. Effectivement, Harry un jour avait voulu en savoir plus sur l'état de son amie avait rentrer dans l'infirmerie et avait vu Ron a son habitude le regard sans émotion fixant le visage d'Hermione et sa main qui caressait sa joue en murmurant des phrase. Voyant que Harry arrivait dans la pièce, Ron se releva d'un bon et commença a lui crier des bêtise de sorte a se que Harry terroriser par la méchanceté de son ami quitte la salle a toute vitesse. L'état d'Hermione n'avait gère améliorer... les potion de madame Pomfresh ne marchait pas. L'hiver avait passer d'un coups de vent laissant place au jolie fleur que le professeur Chourave entretenait fièrement. Le lac c'était dégelé et les arbre magique ne chantait plus de chanson de Noël mais saluait toute personne qui passait devant eux... donc la moitié des élèves de Poudlard. A chaque fois que Ron ou Harry demandait a Dumbeldor pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne réussissait pas a la guérir il ne disait que : Patience... patience ! Harry qui sortait de sons cours d'histoire de la magie sortit l'air maussade vit Ron blanc comme un drap devant lui, nerveux. Ron s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

- Je suis sur que ses toi qui lui a fait ca.... Mais Madame Pomfresh est en train de... la réveiller... alors je croit que tu aimerais la voir... en vie non ?

Harry lui sourit et dit :

- Je sais que tu pense ceci.... Je n'y peux rien mais se qui est sur ses que je veux voir Hermione alors allons si !

Il se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie sur un pas de course et virent en entrant dans l'infirmerie , Madame Pomfresh accroupie sur Hermione en prenant soin de lui faire ingurgiter toute la potion qui contenait un flacon en vitre. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent a vive alurent et regardèrent Hermione. Très lentement les lèvre d'Hermione redevinrent rose... sa peau bleu devint beige et ses yeux rouge au vert. Elle remua les doigt... les yeux et d'un coup brusque elle se tourna sur le dos. Ron s'approcha d'elle très vite et prit la main d'Hermione et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joue... Il avait si mal de la voir comme ca... mais si heureux qu'elle est survécu. Harry s'approcha lui aussi mais laissa ses main sur le rebord du lit et regarda Hermione avec un énorme sourire. Son sourire changea instantanément quand Hermione arqua le dos et planta ses ongle dans la peau fébrile de Harry et Ron qui se tenait chacun de chaque coté du lit. Ron gémit e douleur et tenta d'enlever les ongle d'Hermione de dedans sa chair. Harry ouvrit la bouche et plia les genoux sous signe de faiblesse et lui aussi prit la main d'Hermione et tenta de se dégager. Hermione eu un spasme nerveux et retomba sur le lit les yeux fermer et ôta ses ongle de la peau de Ron et Harry. Et elle s'endormit . A son réveille elle tourna la tête du coté droit et vit Ron qui pleurait et caressait sa tête avec sa main moite de stresse et dit :

- Bonjour mon amour.... Tu vas bien se matin ?

- Oui très bien.. et toi ?

- Moi... j'ai très froid...

Elle tourna la tête a gauche et vit Harry qui était la a la regarder soulager et a tenir son bras de ses deux mains.

- Bonjour Harry... tu ma l'air soulager ? qu'est ce qui ses passer...

- Tu a prit une décharge d'électricité dans le corps... et sa fait 2 mois et demi que tu tremble dans ton lit sans parler dit Harry triste.

- Quand.. j'ai passer mon bras dans la lumière . Mes yeux se sont fermer et quand je les est rouvert...... je voyait tout noir.. Je vous jure je ne voyait rien...... mais j'entendait des voix, un homme en colère... il se plaignait de quelque chose.... Il insultait quelque chose.... Je ne sais pas quoi...

- Tu te souvient qu'est ce qui ta dit ? dit Ron surprit

- Non... c'était trop flou...

Madame Pomfresh arriva proche d'eux et poussa a grand coup Harry qui retomba sur le lit d'accoter et elle dit :

- Pousser vous ! je vais donner le dernier médicament a Mademoiselle Granger....

Elle sortit une énorme seringue de sa poche et la rentra dans le coup d'Hermione... Hermione ressenti un liquide froid couler dans son coup et geler sa peau... sa ne lui faisait pas mal... mais plutôt bizarre. Tout a coup le liquide ''agrippa'' la peau d'Hermione et Hermione eu le sentiment que sa tête allait exploser tellement la force sur la peau était grande. Elle ouvrit la bouche et cria de toute ses force pour essayer d'extraire le liquide de son coup mais en vain.... Elle tomba sens connaissance pour la deuxième fois. Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle était seul dans la pièce. Dobby était dans un coin et signait des papier. Et oui Dobby était rendu pour travailler a l'infirmerie pour madame Pomfresh. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle état consciente et continua a griffonner sur son petit parchemin. Elle se mit sur ses fesse et réajusta son oreiller et regarda autour d'elle. Des lit bien arranger et bien ligné et devant elle une petite table accrocher a son lit. Il y avait un bouteille de liquide vert pomme dans celle ci. Hermione qui avait encore mal au coup respira profondément comme pour enlever la douleur et expira très fort sans le savoir sur la bouteille et soudain, la bouteille devint aussi blanche que la neige et dégageait une sorte de fumer glacer. Elle porta la main a la bouteille et toucha de l'indexe la bouteille devenu blanche qui se brisa instantanément e les brie de vers s'éparpilla sur la couverte. Hermione surprit dit en s'accotant sur son oreiller :

- Wow.... Je souffle de la glace...

Dobby qui avait entendu la bouteille exploser se retourna et en un éclaire se retrouva devant le lit d'Hermione a ramasser les bout de vers en secouant la main et en gémissant . Hermione intrigué demanda :

- Dobby ? pourquoi a tu mal ?

- C'est glacé madame...

- C'est vraiment froid ? Wow.... Dobby... vient t'asseoir accoter de moi...

Dobby surprit sauta sur le lit et vint s'asseoir proche d'Hermione et dit gêner :

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez me dire madame ?

- Tu aime travailler a Poudlard ?

- Oui ! j'adore madame ! dit il les yeux scintillant.

- Tu pourrait....... Me rendre un service ?

- Bien sur madame ! Tout se que vous voulez madame !

- Mais tu devras tenir ta langue et ne RIEN dire a Harry ou a Ron..... ou... a personne d'autre !

Dobby sauta brusquement sur le lit, mit sa main sur son cœur et dit :

- Je le jure madame !

Hermione rit et tira la pull que elle lui avait offert pour Noël et dit :

- Temps mieux ! alors voilà ...

PENDANT SE TEMPS .

Ron était dans la salle commune et était assit sur le canapé avec son livre préféré et semblait troubler, il n'arrêtait pas de relever la tête et de regarder le feu en essayant de voir quelque chose dedans. Il se relogea dans son livre et 10 bonnes minute après Harry rentra ans la pièce avec plein de ruban dans les cheveux et un chapeaux d'anniversaire sur la tête et chantait : Bonne fête Harry ! Quand il vit Ron il s'arrêta de chanter subitement ferma la bouche et lui dit un faible : salut... Ron releva la tête lui sourit faiblement et dit :

- Bonne anniversaire...

- Merci... tu lit encore le livre... que je t'est donner ? dit il en pointant le livre rouge orange que Ron tenait dans ses mains.

- Oui... pour la.... Beaucoup de fois... Il rit et se leva posa le livre et alla voir Harry, resta assez loin de lui et dit :

- Il faut qu'on parle Harry....

- Moi aussi je croit sa dit il en enlevant tout les truck qu'il avait sur lui. Il s'approcha de Ron et dit la voix enroué :

- Je suis ton père... non je blague.... Ron... Tu est mon meilleur ami.... Hermione est .... La fille que je respecte le plus..... elle est ma meilleur amie elle aussi..... je ne voulait en aucun cas qui lui arrive du mal..... donc je ne veux pas que tu croit que c'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arriver...

Ron le coupa et dit :

- Je sais tout ca....

Harry surprit dit :

- Quoi ?..... pourquoi tu veux me parler alors ?

- Je sais que... tu n'a pas fait exprès... comprend moi ! je l'aime comme un dingue..... c'est vrai....... Je la voit dans mes vers de bièreaubeurre.... C'est la même chose avec toi...... pour Cho.... Je voudrait lui offrir ceci...

Il sortit de sa poche une boîte en velours très longue et très étroite. Il la mit devant Harry et laissa celui-ci l'ouvrit et découvrir une objet magnifique. Un collier entièrement en perle rouge, valable qu'au monde magique. Le collier scintillait a la lumière du soleil, Harry prit la boîte et dit surprit :

- Wow.... Où a tu trouver ca ?

- Dans une boutique de magie blanche, se collier amène la connaissance, Hermione aime la connaissance !

- Oui c'est un très beau cadeaux elle va adoré... quand va tu lui donner...???

- Maintenant ! enfin. Quand je vais aller la voir...

- Alors va y ! fonce !

Il lui tapa sur l'épaule de façon amicale lui sourit et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Ron prit la boîte et sortit de la salle et se rendit a l'infirmerie et vit Hermione réveiller avec Dobby sur son lit et s'amusait a raconter des histoire drôle a Hermione en dansant et en sautant. Ron rit de bonne augure et s'approcha d'Hermione qui contente de le voir lui dit avec un grand sourire :

- Ron ! Dobby m'amusait pendant que vous étiez partit...... que fait tu avec cette boîte ?

Ron dit a Dobby si il pouvait lui parler en tête a tête ( nda : a Hermione pas a Dobby !!!!!!!) Dobby partit et Ron se rapprocha de Hermione, il s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit la boîte :

- En signe de mon éternel amour...

Elle l'ouvrit et constata le bijoux. Elle mit sa mains devant sa bouche et commença a pleurer d'étonnement. elle regarda le bijoux et après s'avança et embrassa Ron de pleine bouche, passionnément et langoureusement.

- C'est magignifique.... Merci Ron...

Elle le regarda avec appétit et dit en se mordant la lèvres :

- Je croit.... Qu'il est temps de passer a une autre étape... vient dans ma chambre cette nuit.... D'accord ?

Alors !!!!!!!!! Vous trouver sa comment ?????? Toute les review sont aimer !!!!!!!!!!!


	14. MÉMO

Bonjour ! je sais vous vous attendiez a un chapitre mais vu que j'ai 4 fiction et l'école en plus il va y avoir 1 chapitre par mois.... Je suis désoler...Mais L'école m'occupe trop.... Alors... a la prochaine !


	15. DSL POURLE RETARD ! : NUit dans la chamb...

Chapitre 14 :

Je veux m'excuser pour se retard inadmissible… je suis au secondaire donc j'ai bcp de travaille… et je n'est pas du tout le temps d'écrire des chapitre mes je fait mon possible ! alors il vont être en retard la plupart du temps.. alors bonne lecture… je vous rappelle vu le temps que Hermione a inviter Ron a aller dans ca chambre le soir vu qu'il lui a offert un collier magnifique qui inspire la connaissance… alors voilà :

Ron ne comprit pas tout de suite le sens de tout ca… mais bientôt il lui sourit et L'embrasa comme il ne ,avait jamais fait pas par désir non mais juste de savoir qu'elle s dévouait a lui… il se sentait très bien … Alors les heure passée ou les deux amoureux se regardai dans les yeux et sans se parler se comprenait très bien… le soir venu.. a 9h Madame Pomfresh vint le voir et dit :

- Vous vous rendez compte que ca fait 5 heure que vous êtes la a vous regarder dans les eux ! aller ! filer messieurs Weasley… Miss. Granger va retourner dans ca chambre cette nuit.. alors vous irez la voir là-bas !

- J'y compte bien dit Hermione le regard Pervers diriger sur les lèvre de Ron.

Ron la regarda avec le même regard et s'enala dans ca chambre. En fermant la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'accota sur la porte et sourit… il allait.. non il aimait mieux pensée a sa plus tard… il devait se préparer ! il fila a toute allure dans le dortoir et rencontra Harry entrain encore de se faire asperger de : filet chatouilleux. Une nouveauté cher Zonko. Des petit filet qui chatouillait celui qui les avait sur lui. Ron s'approchait de lui qui se roulait sur le divan en riant de plus elle. Ron arracha les filet et le remit sur pied en le serrant très fort dans ses bras. Harry surprit arrêta de rire et dit :

- Wow ! que ce passe il Ron ?

- Rien ! mais c'est la plus belle journée de ma vie…

- Ce n'était pas quand le capitaine de L'équipe de Canon de Chudley avait signer sur ton écharpe ?

- Non ! il y a sa aussi mais… aujourd'hui c'est plus important ! il lui sourit et alla dans ca chambre pour se préparer. Il mit une nouvelle robe de sorcier et mit du désodorisant et se peigna comme il le faut. A 11h30 il déssendit les escalier et vit Harry encore la sur le divan a rire. Il quitta la pièce et alla dans la chambre privée de Hermione… Arriver là-bas, il cogna et dit :

- Bonjour mon amour.. est tu la ?

Il regarda autour et ne vit rien.. apport les lumière tamiser qui laissait une atmosphère très romantique… on voyait très bien les cadre sur le mur endormit et le divan rouge dans un coin devant le Foyez. La bibliothèque et table ou avait plusieurs rose rouge avec un message. Il alla proche de cette table et lit : _suit les pétale de rose Ron… _Il sourit et regarda pars terre et remarqua des tonne de pétale qui formait une ligne il la suivit et elle le mena a la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il cogna encore et entra. Il vit dans cette chambre un lit baldaquin deux fois plus gros que ceux qu'avait les garçons, une armoire et une autre table. Hermione était assit toute habiller sur le lit et fixait Ron sans mot. Elle se leva et alla le voir l'embrassa et dit :

- Tu sens bon… avant… je veux que tu sache que je t'aime…

- Moi plus que toi j'en suis sur ! dit Ron

Elle rit et l'entraîna sur le lit. Elle l'allongea d'un coup de main sur les drap rouge et or. Elle se mit sur ses Hanche et enleva son haut laissant voir les sein dresser pars cause du stress d'Hermione. Surprit Ron bafouilla un : Wow… et Hermione enleva le chandail de Ron d'un coup de main. Elle prit sa baguette et dit :

- Oh oui… barafe… ( nda : barafe…. Aille l'imagination manque ! c'est un sort pour barrer les porte.)

Elle se leva et enleva les pantalon de Ron. Elle regarda le sexe couvrit pars le boxer de Ron et frémit de désir. Le désir montait en elle… elle toucha du bout du doigt le bout de la verge dur. Ron gémit et désipa le pantalon d'Hermione. Elle se mordit la lèvre et souffla : je t'aime… Ron dit lui aussi : Je t'aime mais agrémenter Dun : tu est réellement trop sexy Hermy.. Wow.. tu déménage ! elle sourit et dit :

- Je te veux Ronald Weasley…

Ron qui souriait se mordit la lèvre et caressa la poitrine d'Hermione et en enlevant son pantalon. que les deux sous-vêtement séparait les deux sexe exciter pars le corps de l'autre Hermione tira les drap et les mit pars dessus elle et s'allongea sur le corps dur de Ron il la tourna et se retrouva sur elle. Il enleva son boxer et toucha le sexe d'Hermione et dit :

- Tu veux vraiment le faire ?

- Oui… plus que tout au monde..

- Il sourit et enleva la petite culotte et posa son sexe sur son sexe.

Tu est prête ?

- Oui.. va y…

- Je vais essayer de te faire le moins mal possible..

Il entra le gland dans les lèvre du sexe d'Hermione… et poussa un peu plus pour le rentrer un peu plus. Elle cria… un larme de douleur cola sur cette joue rouge. Ron l 'embrassa et dit :

- Je t'aime.. je t'aime.. je t'aime tant…

- Moi aussi… elle dit en s'accrochant sur le lit.

Elle ne pensait tellement pas que ca faisait aussi mal.. elle sentait u n ligament se déchirer dans son sexe… elle cria de plus belle… du sang coula et Ron continua sous le regard approbateur d'Hermione.. il était toute fois très mal de la voir comme ca l'implorant a contre cœur d'arrêter.. et elle lui disait de recommencer.. et encore d'arrêter… elle cria une dernière fois avant qu'il atteigne le plus loin qu'il pu.. il commença les mouvement de va et vient. De plus en plus la douleur se dissipait et laissait place au plaisir infliger pars la bouche de Ron sur son cous. Après plusieurs moment de jouissance… Hermione enfin cria d'extase face a Ron qui lui aussi était au ange. Avec du courage Ron continua encore de plus belle et tenta pour la dernière fois des mouvement. Il s'écroula la respiration haletante sur elle. Laissant sa semence dans le corps de sa bien aimer. Il s'endormit en roulant sur le coter, en l'entourant de ses bras. L'un a coter de l'autre, ne faisant qu'un.

Désoler pour le retard ! alors j'espère que vous avez aimer. Continuer a m'envoyez des review !


	16. Mot de l'auteur

Mot de l'auteur :

Bonjour…..

J'arrête d'écrire mes fanfic de Harry Potter pour un moment j'ai d'autre idée en tête et… en faite je n'est plus vraiment d'idée pour ceux si… alors si j'ai d'autre idée je vais les continuer ! mais pas avant un moment…

Girl-Angel111

XXX


End file.
